


The Soul Forging

by Silvarton



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, NSFW Art, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarton/pseuds/Silvarton
Summary: I do not own theses characters except for Elia the Healer. She is my ownNor do I claim to be a Tolkien expert only a Middle Earth Lover. This is my own story creation set for the time period after Smaug the Terrible attacks Erebor and the dwarves are homeless for many years wandering the world and mountains. Whose to say what happened during those years. This is merely one possible story. Thorin alway intrigued me as a character of immense irritably but also fairness and honor.The idea of a Courtship Bond in Dwarves Culture is of my own makingSummary -Thorin and company are on the run from being outed from their home of Erebor. After an orc attack they are tended to by a local healer named Elia (pronounced: Ell EE AA) Thorin resents needing her help along with the fact that his own injury does not heal as quickly as he wishes leaving him dependent on her care.Elia in turn finds no pleasure in Thorin's temper and constant criticisms of her care. Even more she wishes no dealings with him simply because he is a male of any species.As the Dwarves settle into Elia's valley an uneasy truce is struck between them and something more grows that neither of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
The knock on her door came swift and hard. The knock of the desperate. A healer learned to recognize the sound. It was always different with those that came seeking depending on their need. Moving to the door, where the pounding increased, she opened it.

  
“I’m looking for Elia, the healer.” The low timber and ragged impatience evident in the speakers voice.

  
An angry Dwarf stood outside. Dripping blood from a wound at his side. “Are you her” he asked roughly.

  
“Yes, Yes I’m Elia. Come inside before you collapse.” She said, gesturing him inside.

  
“It’s not for me. My people. We have been attacked. A day ago. An Orc party with wargs. Many are injured. I’ve come ahead. Stories of a healer in these parts. You will come with me and help them.” He ordered, demanding no room for disobedience.

  
A healers calling was always to serve and heal those in need. Elia could see the fear and desperate need in the dwarf’s eyes. This one had not sought her out on a whim. Two horses waited behind him in the front of her cottage.

  
Nodding toward him. “I need time to pack supplies. How many? What types of injuries?”

  
Turning to gather supplies, out of the corner of her eye she did not missed the relief that passed over his face. Nor the staggering of his form as he leaned against the side of the door resting to gather strength for the journey back.

  
“At least close to 40. Some severe, some minor. Lacerations, tears, bites. We are still 3 hours from here. Up the valley.”

  
Packing quickly, Elia gathered bandages, extra herbs, bundles and bottles. There was probably poisons involved knowing Orc weapons and the Goddess knows their bites might just as well have been. Thread and needles followed, extra candles for light, flints, ointments. Bags were quickly assembled to be loaded on the horses outside. Taking another look at her caller, Elia wondered if he would make the journey back.

  
“I should see to you before we go. The ride will not be easy on you” She stated bluntly.

  
“No! My people come first. We must go.”

  
So, the stories were true. The stubbornness of dwarves was legendary. Here it stood in front of her. Ready to fall, face first, on the floor.  
Intuition told Elia she would have to knock him out to be able to treat him and the size of the dwarf was too large to manage by herself. So, she would do the next best thing - help get him back. Moving to a shelf, she took a small bottle off and mixed a few drops of it in a cup of water, adding what she could spare of healing energy to it. Much of which she would need to reserve in order to help the others. Some 40 in need and she prayed to the Goddess for help and healing strength for so many.

  
Turning back to him, Elia handed him the cup. “If you want to make it back without falling off your horse, you’ll drink this. You will never make it otherwise”

  
“What is it?” Doubt and mistrust rode like a second skin on his bearded face.

  
“A restorative draught. It will give you strength. And hopefully slow the blood loss your so keen to continue to let happen.” The sharpness in her voice left no doubt of what she thought of that.

He watched her for a long moment before taking the cup and drinking deeply. Elia studied him. The clothing was richly made if more than a little worn at the edges. The threading intricately done and designs were embroidered beautifully along the edges bearing what she assumed were the the ruins and symbols of his culture in a deep blue fabric that matched his eyes. It was underlaid by chain mail underneath. A dark leather scabbard was slung across his shoulders. The pommel of the sword at his back. Leather wrist guards rode at each arm. The shear breath of him was astounding. At least her same height perhaps a bit taller but at least as twice wide. Stout like a bull. Thick legs were encased in rough steel shod boots that looked like tree trunks they were so strongly made.  
Elia sent up a quick prayer. Goddess, please don't let him collapse on me. I’ll never be able to move him from the door. Weariness rode his face and eyes of purest blue but the lack of sleep and trauma could not hide the striking lines of authority etched there. Here was one used to giving orders and having them followed. Long black hair streamed past his shoulders. A braid fell from each ear downward ending in metal clamps once again carved with intricate Dwarven markings.

  
“Have you a name?” She asked.

  
The stranger frowned into his cup before meeting her eyes. “Forgive me. I am rushed and rude with it. I am Thorin Oakenshield. Son of Thrain, Son of Thrall. I will apologize and continue to be rude. We must hurry and leave as soon as possible.”

  
Elia nodded in agreement. “I am packed. We can leave as soon as the horses are loaded. Are you better?”

 

 

Thorin stared at the healer a moment, not knowing what she meant. Without warning, the fog from his brain started to clear and strength poured back to his limbs. Perhaps he would live after all to deliver her to his people. The suspicion arose with in him

  
“Yes. What was in that drink? What did you do to me?”

  
“I gave your body the ability to make it back.” Gathering bags, she moved to the horse quickly securing what she could into place.

  
“Can you ride?” He asked.

  
“Not very well, No, but I’ll manage”

  
Thorin grabbed the rest and attached it to the same horse, turning back to her. “You will ride with me then. It will go quicker that way.” Taking her hand, Thorin pulled her to his horse and mounted.

  
She said nothing when he leaned down to offer a hand, swinging her easily up behind him but he did not miss how stiffly she rode and held herself as far apart from him as possible.  
 Thorin spun the horse and set off down the path to make the journey back up to where his people struggled to survive, wondering if this slight woman had the skills necessary to help. The villages further up the valley had vouched for her healing ability and sent him to her home. If he had to judge a person by just their appearance, he was not very hopeful she would live up to the praise. Her build was the delicate one of that of a human woman. Not slight and thin as an elf but small of frame. His hands could easily span her waist and she'd weighed next to nothing when he had pulled her up behind him.

  
Even with her holding on behind him, Thorin could still picture her face perfectly in his mind’s eye. Skin the color of cream, topped with a light kiss of the sun. Full cheeks with the faintest hint of rose matched almost perfectly with the soft curve of full lips. Curved and full of censure when she had spoken to him as if he had not a brain in his head. But it was the hair and eyes that had all but laid him flat. Emerald depths swirled deep with an unnamed power reminding him of the finest gems delved from his mountain home and hair trailed down and over her back in shimmering waves in a braid of gold. Like the molten rivers of it that had once flowed of the forges in Erebor.

  
His lost home.

  
His hands had almost reached up to touch it before he had stopped himself shaking it off as the injury affecting his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
The journey back was rough and jarring as Thorin pushed the horses to their limit, stopping only once to let them rest. Elia had no love of horses and even less love of being close to the male. Much of the gender in general, no matter what their species, left a distaste and fear for her that she could not prevent from rising. The past had taught her all to well how cruel they could be. Still, he was focused only on getting back to his people and left her to her own comfort and ability to hold on behind him. She had no idea how Thorin was still going and could only reason that perhaps the tonic was more effective with Dwarf metabolism. He consented, while they rested, to letting her press and wrap additional binding to the wound that continued to bleed and refused point blank to let her remove the shirt to see the full effect of the damage.

  
Finally, they found the Dwarven encampment. Chaos filled the air as the wounded and dying fought for attention from the living. It was good that they had chosen a site next to water. Giving thanks for that small blessing and for the fact that it was still early fall, so winters cold had yet to set in, Elia slid from the horse, moving quickly to take bags from the pack animal.

Thorin called for two others that joined them. “This is Bofur and Nori. They will assist you. Whatever you need, you have only to ask.” Thorin ordered.

  
“I need water, lots of it, hot and boiling if possible.” She replied for the first directive. They ran off to see to it.

  
Noticing Thorin struggling to get off, Elia moved to help him down. Barely catching and staggering under his solid weight when his foot caught in the stirrup. “You need to let me treat you.” She said, concern rising in her at his increased unsteadiness. “You’re not fit to continue.”

 

 

Angry with his weakness, the words came out harsh. “I brought you to heal the injured and I’ve told you that you will see to them first. I will wait till you are done. This is last you’ll mention it. Is that clear?”

  
Thorin watched as Elia’s emerald depths darkened with anger and something more powerful swirled inside of them. Quickly, it passed so that he wondered if he might have imagined it.  
“Balin.” Signaling to the dwarf and long time advisor. “Take care of her” He ordered and moved off leaving her there.

 

 

“Um…He’s a bit upset with all that’s happened, my dear. Allow me to take you to those in need. I’m Balin. And you are known as?” He said, waiting politely after introducing himself.  
Balin was an older dwarf with a long white beard that curled at the edges and a fine fluff of that same white hair on his palette. His clothes were also finely made and worn at the edges as well making Elia wonder what position he held.

  
Closing her eyes and reaching deep for the calm center that sustained her healing powers, she replied. “I’m Elia, Healer, Daughter of Elisa. Is he always so pigheaded?”

  
“I’m afraid so. It used to not be but things have changed quite a bit for us and he’s never accepted it. Come with me.”

  
Elia followed as Balin led her toward the make shift tents which had been positioned to block the elements in order to provide shelter, allowing those in need to rest.  
Moving quickly among the injured, she took inventory, noting which of them had needs that were immediate, those stabilized, and those needing comfort only, being too far gone in this world to save. The dwarves had done a good job with what they had at hand but the seriously wounded needed more care. Elia ordered those stable to be moved to a separate area opening up space for her to move freely. It was good to see that the uninjured had apparently been told to do whatever she asked with out protest. She only had to make the slightest mention of something from her packs and it would appear close at hand.

  
She treated a dwarf called Dwalin, who Balin said was Thorin’s chief enforcer. He also clarified, finally, who Thorin exactly was, referring to him their King.

  
Dwalin’s wounds were severe. Several lacerations across his arm and a huge stab wound to his side. How the major vessels had been missed was a miracle. Praying to the goddess Elia dove within to see the extent of the injury with the stabbing. With the gift she had been given through hereditary means, Elia used her mind’s eye and healing force to mend the shredded flesh back together, little by little, until the bleeding finally stopped. After laying a healing salve on to do the rest, she bound the wound. Taking needle and thread, she finished stitching his arm  - a slower method but it allowed her to save her healing powers for the other more life threatening wounds she would no doubt be treating in others. Dwalin would have the scars but would live, which was indeed more important.

  
Finished with the Enforcer, Elia directed a tonic to be made from specific herbs for him and given every hour. Gathered her supplies, she moved to the next. Repeating the healing with each of those in need until she felt her own reserves running low. At one point, Balin forced her outside to sit and pushed a plate of food into her hands, insisting she eat to keep up her strength. Healing usually left her with little appetite but she forced the food down knowing the numbers ahead for her still to treat. At least, the worst of the wounds were dealt with now. Thorin still had to be treated at some point but she had yet to see him again while she was with the wounded. When she inquired with Balin, he only shrugged and said that Thorin had matters that needed to be dealt with.

  
It was early first light of the next morning when all that could be done was finished. Those that had been able to be saved were healing as they could. Those who were too far gone, Elia had done what she could to ease their passage to whatever realm it was that dwarves believed in.  Elia had saved the last of her strength for Thorin, hoping to the heavens that he was still alive somewhere. Mustering her reserves, she channeled deep to calm her center to deal with the stubborn leader.  
Elia found him, finally, in a separate tent with some others of his group. Caught in deep discussion about defenses or whatever he deemed important, Thorin looked more than irritated to be interrupted by her presence. That was, the irritation he could find. Thorin was, she noted, on the verge of collapsing . Only his sheer stubbornness was keeping him on two feet. The color on his face almost white from blood loss. Why had no one insisted he rest?

  
“Everyone is taken care of.” Her announcement clear and strong within the tent. “You will let me see to your wound now or I will have Balin and Bofur hold you down”

  
The stubborn dwarf scowled at her. “You do not give me orders. I still have matters to take care of.”

  
Elia looked to the other Dwarves in the room for help. No one came to her aid and most avoided her eyes altogether, refusing to disobey their leader, no matter what shape he might be in.  
Sighing with regret, Elia had hoped it would not come to this. “I am merely doing what you said. The others have been tended to.” Walking up to Thorin, she handed him a cup she had brought. “You’ll need this then to finish what you need to.”

 

 

Thinking it the same tonic she had given him before. Thorin took it and with a glare at the golden haired healer, he finished it in one draught before passing back the cup. Elia smiled at him with a strange smile it took him a moment to recognize. Triumph. What had she to look superior about? Then his vision greyed at the edges. What little strength he had left was leaving him rapidly.

  
“What have you done to me?” Horror and betrayal evident on his face. “You betray me with sorcery.”

  
A look of sadness passed over her face. “No, I am saving your life.” She said as the world went black

 

 

The mighty Thorin Oakenshield crashed at Elia's feet. Closing her eyes at the hurt of his last words, she breathed deeply before turning to the ones left. Some now stood glaring at her with weapons drawn.

 

“I have merely given him a sedative. It was the only way to make him stop so I could treat him. I need him moved and the clothes removed to see the wound properly.”

  
No one so much as twitched to help. Impatience blasted through her. The heat of it echoing in the tent. “NOW, if you wish to see him live. Can you not see how weak and pale he is?

  
“Do it now. Move him as she says. Do exactly as she says.” Balin had step forward. His arm rested on Elia to calm her. “We will see it done, lass. As you wish.”

  
In short order, Thorin was placed on what was clearly his bed. A pallet of fine furs as befit his rank. When the coat and shirt finally were removed, Elia was not the only one that gasped in horror at the damage. Thick claw marks raked from his left shoulder down to his flank.

  
Red, festering. Dripping.

  
Clear damage from a warg. How had he hid this from everyone? How had he kept going? She stood for a moment in awe of what strength of will Thorin must carry. Another full moment of dismay passed through her. The damage was so acute, she may not have enough within left to heal him.

  
Quickly, she moved and mixed some of the strengthening tonic she had given Thorin earlier and drank it for herself now.  It might be able to give her just enough to make it through the hours of work ahead of her. Calling for hot water, she gathered bandages, thread, and ointments from the bag she had brought with her. Kneeling beside Thorin, Elia work efficiently cleaning the wound, removing tissue already dead and yellowing with poisonous venom. Thorin stirred, groaning in obvious pain. Elia channeled a small bit of energy into him to push the drink deeper into his system. He relaxed again for her to continue.

  
Turning to Balin, she said.”I need to concentrate to heal him. The wound is very deep and the damage is extensive. His heart is weak from the loss of blood and the poisons running in him. It will take a long time to work on him. You need to make absolutely certain that I am not interrupted. Do you understand?”

  
“Aye.” Balin nodded. “I will see to and not leave your side.”

  
Gratitude passed over her face before turning back to Thorin. Looking at his noble face, Elia prayed for the healers of the past to guide and help her, then sent herself deep into a trance only used for the worst of injuries, never before going this deep for anyone as the risk was so great. Her mind’s eye delved deep within the wound much as she had for Dwalin only the damage to Thorin was worse. It took time, hours in reality to heal that she was unaware of losing in order to knit the tissue back together and restore proper blood flow. Elia’s muscles cramped and her body tightened at the pain she drew from the wound and into herself where her healer's body cleaned it before releasing it back to the earth.

  
Finally, the damage was healed to the point that Elia could let go enough to finish with common sutures, her fingers clumsy and trembling with exhaustion as she fought to make the stitches and knots even so the scarring would be minimal. At last, she spread healing ointment and bandaged the shoulder and side securely. Thorin would be weak for many days, possibly weeks from the damage done. But from what she had learned so far about the stubborn Dwarf, he would push until he popped every last stitch popped open and bled to death again.

  
Her last step was to spoon a mixture to make Thorin sleep. One that would ensure sleep deep enough to heal and dreamless. She eased him out of unconscious sleep, rousing him just enough to give the tonic then sent him under again with a final push from inside her.

  
“Are you finished lass?” Balin spoke.

  
Elia stood, swaying with the effort. The healing of Thorin had drained every reserve she had and her system was rapidly shutting down in a need for its own restoration. She needed to find a place to lay down.

  
“Yes. He will live. I think I’ve removed all the poison but he might have lingering effects of a fever. I will deal with it, if it does. He will sleep a long while before waking. Do not be alarmed.”  
Elia took one step and her world collapsed as the black ink of fatigue overtook her.

 

 

The old dwarf caught her as she fell. Swinging her up in his arms, Balin called for help. The others rushed in from outside where they had been waiting.

  
“What happened? Is she dead then?” Bofur asked, seeing Elia limp in Balin’s arms.

  
“No, No, She’s alive. I think…I’ve heard stories of her kind. She just needs rest. They draw their healing powers from the earth. She’s been overtaxed with all those to take care of here. I don’t know how she managed Thorin. I believe if she sleeps, she will be fine."

  
After much discussion and no beds or blankets to spare, it was decided to lay Elia next to Thorin. If the king turned for the worse, she would be close at hand and it was the only place with a pallet large enough to share and hold her safely. Balin himself held first watch over their king and the healer that had saved his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
Elia slowly came to awareness. The feel of soft furs tickled her face as she lay curled on her side. Sending her minds eye inside, Elia assessed. Her energy reserves were almost back to normal. Thank the Goddess. Not quite 100% yet but close. Some food would help. Opening her eyes to the real world, it took time but her vision finally focused to reality. It was odd to see that Thorin lay next to her. Resting on his back, with Elia close enough to him to feel the heat off his skin and note the way his long black hair mingled with hers on the makeshift bed. She withdrew her mind back inside a wall of safety. Even with the dwarf incapacitated, Elia had no desire to share anyone’s bed.

  
Frowning and wondering why she was laying next to him in the first place, Elia rose and gave great care to not disturb the dwarf. Even so, as soon as she withdrew, Thorin grew restless and murmured something in the language of his people trying to turn to where she had been before settling again in sleep.

  
Balin entered the tent, carrying bowls steaming with something Elia hoped was food. “Bless my beard, you’re awake, lass. We’ve all begun to worry if you ever would come round.”

  
“I just needed to restore myself. I’m very sorry if I scared you. How long was I asleep.” She smiled. Elia liked the kindly old dwarf and his gentle ways. Although she suspected he could be just as fierce with a hammer and ax as she had seen with those standing guard around the camp.

  
“Close to over 2 days, my dear, and so pale for the most of it you almost seemed made of glass.”

  
Shock widened her eyes. Two days. So long. She had never needed that long before. But then again, this was the largest single mass healing Elia had ever done with so many and so deeply injured.

  
“I apologize again, Balin. It seems I was a little more worn out than I thought. How is everyone doing? I need to see to them.”

  
“Not until you’ve eaten some. You’ve had nothing since the day you came. I’ll wager you’ve lost weight with it. You’ll not leave this tent until I’ve seen you finish this bowl.” Balin directed.

  
Handing her the bowl and a spoon, Elia took it with a grateful heart and relished the savory broth and vegetables that were layered inside. It smelled of a feast after so long a fast.  
Nodding her thanks, Elia encouraged Balin to fill her in on the others. Dwalin was up and moving slowly as were most all of the others. Wounds and bandages were being seen to as she had directed. All was good and her work had held.

  
“And Thorin” She asked. “Has he awakened yet?”

  
“No, lass, not one flicker of an eyelash. You said he would sleep awhile. But you collapsed after so we didn’t know how long ‘awhile’ should actually be. He stirs some but has not awakened.” The answer brought new shock to the healer.

  
“He should have woken up by now. It has been over 2 days you said.” Setting aside the unfinished bowl, Elia moved to Thorin’s side and checked him thoroughly. His forehead was slightly warm to touch but not overly so. The eyes reactive to light when she opened them. More words murmured from him in what she assumed was his native language instead of the common tongue she spoke.

  
“What did he say, Balin?”

  
Balin gave a small smile and shook his head. “Something not fit for a lady’s ears and wanting to be left alone.”

  
The words caused Elia to smile. “Well, that’s good. He has fight still. I need the bandages off. Where is my stuff?”

  
Balin said nothing, just passed her a wickedly sharp looking dagger. Elia sliced through the cloth bandages as though they were made of soft melted butter and eased them back to reveal the wound and found the culprit.

  
There. In the tiny corner of an edge of stitches was a spot of redness. Casting herself within, she found a tunneling of infection. Orc poison she has missed was working its way stealthily to Thorin’s heart and Elia cursed herself in frustration. The error had only happened because she had been so worn out while healing Thorin the first time.

  
“I’m afraid I will have to open a part of the stitches and drain the poison out. The wound will have to heal from the inside out now and will take longer.” She stated and gave the dwarf a list of what she needed. “He will not be happy with having a long convalescence and will be very weak for a quite awhile, as in weeks.”

  
When all was ready, Elia heated the tip of Balin's dagger to sterilize it and let it cool before sliding gently through the portion of the stitches where the infection held strong. This time it would not get away from her. This time Elia was rested and at full power. As the stitches fell open, an oozing of foul smelling black spread out onto the cloth she had readied. Orc poison. She cleaned and prodded until it was all out. Part of her was scared at how little Thorin resisted in the sleeping state he was in. There should have been some reaction to the poison being withdrawn. The infection had to be deeper than she thought.

  
Diving deep within the wound now, Elia’s mind searched, found and eliminated all traces of the mixture with the pure white light of healing, but, Thorin still wasn’t responding. There had to be more somewhere. Casting deeper, Elia searched and searched, finally locating the problem - a separate tunnel leaching away from the first. It had cleverly hidden itself but no more. Once found, it struggled to burrow deeper, racing with intention toward Thorin’s heart, but Elia was strong and beat it there enveloping it all within her. Brightness and light burned away the darkness. She felt Thorin stir now, his conscious mind aware and pushing against the invasion of her and Elia withdrew. Her mind clearing to reality just in time to see Thorin’s eyes open. How had she missed how perfect a blue they were? Fringed with the deepest black of lashes. For a moment, she felt herself almost drowning in that intensity before pulling back to shield herself again.

 

 

Thorin had been lost in burning flame and fire. It had chased him slowly like a devious lover calling with slick words and promise of comfort. But he knew something was not right. He’d lost track of time while being hunted. How long he had hidden from it, waiting for the end to find him, when suddenly the world had lightened and cooled in relief. A soft growing of brightness in the dark that grew and blazed as if the sun were trying to shine inside of him. Not the heat of the flame but a cooling. The light faded slowly to be replaced by a darkening and deepening emerald green swirling through. Comforting as it embraced him. Those swirling depths ebbed and swayed reminding him of the forests that surrounded Erebor and something more recent a memory that had yet to settle into his mind.

  
Thorin followed it and woke slowly to the light. Seeing only the changing swirls of green until the view widened and Elia’s face came into focus. That golden hair fell around her pale face and dark shadows of fatigue marred under the emerald eyes. When had she last rested? The look of relief on her face brought him confusion.

He remembered her handing him something last he saw her and anger rose within him. “You poisoned me, healer?”

 

 

The accusation hung in the air between them. Elia had wondered how far his memory would go back with the wound and healing. Now she knew.

“Yes, I did but it was not poison, only a sedative to knock you out. It was the only way to make you stop being a pigheaded fool to be treated properly. Another hour, you would have been dead no matter what I did. Then where would your people have been?” Her retort left no room for debate.

  
The look on his face made Elia wonder if Dwarves could physically growl. Thorin looked furious for a long while and proved dwarves could indeed growl with the low sound that rumbled through his chest. Then his gaze slide past her to focus on Balin. “How are the others?” He asked.

“All fine and recovering. Your healer’s done a good job. She even brought you back from the brink of the abyss. Although, from what she says your recovery will take longer than some of the others.” Balin answered truthfully.

  
“See that he doesn’t move too much. I need some additional medicines for his wound from my bags.” Elia rose to leave. “If he tries to move before I return, you have my permission tie him to the bed.” Her threat was clear as she walked out.

 

 

“She thinks to order me around. Who does she think she is?” Thorin ground out on another growl.

  
Balin only shook his head ruefully. “She is the one who saved your life. Once, when you were too thick to let her and second the pocket of infection she just cleared out now when you had not wakened after over two days”

  
“Two days, you say.” Thorin was shocked at the words. How much had he missed?

  
“Yes! So do as the young lady asks and rest until she returns. I will have no problem subduing you as you are. You’re weak as a new born babe.” Balin stated the obvious.

  
Thorin tried to move and finally became aware of the intense weakness that still rested inside of him and relented. All of his limbs felt as though made of the heaviest lead that he was trying to drag against the current of a hard flowing river. Perhaps for now, he would let them have their way.

  
And choke the healer to death when he could move again.

  
“I want a better report. Talk and leave nothing out.” He said, issuing the order to Balin who sighed and started talking.

  
He didn’t stop even when Elia returned with mortar and pestle, handfuls of herbs, and bottles. She listened halfway as she ground, mixed and added to create a thick paste. Crossing to Thorin’s bed, she knelt down.

  
“This will hurt. A lot! The infection was deep and I will have to heal the wound from the inside out. It will take the better part of two weeks to do. You will be weak and restricted for most of it. Do you understand? The more you over do. The longer it will take to heal.”

  
“Is there no other option, Healer? Or have you arranged this strange torture just for me?”

  
“Trust me, you’re last one I want to be saddled with to heal this way. And my name is Elia. You’ve probably forgotten it as you’re sick and weak.”

 

 

She had thrown in the last taunt as she was tired of his anger at her. It wasn’t as if she choose to treat him this way. If Thorin had let her heal him sooner before her reserves were depleted he would not have wound up with so severe an infection in the first place. Scooping some of the paste up, she packed the open wound with it, ignoring his hiss of pain when her fingers made contact. Working quickly and efficiently, it was soon done and the wound dressed leaving Thorin a lot paler from the pain. Of course, he refused to take something for it. Elia took another bottle from her bag and added it to a cup of water. Handing it to Balin.

  
“You can give him some of the broth you made me. No meat or anything heavy yet. He needs to drink a bit of this every hour today.”

  
Stubbornness came from behind her. “I’ll not drink anything you make for me.” 

  
Anger rose up and Elia turned back to Thorin. Her eyes flashed with annoyance. “Stubborn Dwarf. You’ll drink it if you want to be on your feet again by the time the leaves turn color and fall to the ground. You lost a lot of blood and your body needs help to replace it. You’re weak and depleted from the infection. You’ll do as I say or I will leave you to die and take care of the others instead. I’ll not help where it’s not wanted”

  
Spinning on her heel, Elia stalked out to check on the others. Damning Thorin with every curse she could think of each step of the way.

 

 

Inside the tent, Balin looked at Thorin in a way the made him almost feel ashamed. “She collapsed after healing you, I’ll have you know. Slept for two whole days before she healed enough herself to wake. Then she discovered you were still hiding the infection. She’s worked tirelessly for all here and more so for you. There’s no call to treat her as such.”  
Balin walked out as well, leaving the king to think on his sick bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The entire band of Dwarves. Some close to 100 of them were now encamped in the valley that spread out from Elia’s cabin. Some five score of human families also lived in the the same area but Elia’s cottage was situated toward the end of the valley closer to the tree line as she valued her privacy and being away from the people in general. Thorin’s immediate core group, The Company as she called them, had camped closer than she would have preferred. Being an industrious group that hated boredom, they were soon erecting shelters of a more permanent nature. Apparently, with the last of fall on them, they had decided to settle for the winter there after an agreement had been met with the families who already held the valley. Elia could not say she held any comfort knowing they would be near for the better part of a year and prayed for deep snows that would hinder visitors.

  
Thorin had given the order to move them when it became obvious that he was not going to be on his feet anytime soon. The better defensive strategy lay within the valley. She knew without a doubt how much he had resented the decision as he complained of it often and as loudly as he was able. Just as he complained of being reliant on others for his well being as he healed and resented vehemently being ensconced in her home for the time being on the guest bed or invalid bed as he called it.

  
Their mighty King was healing, too slowly according to him but faster than any human could have managed in the same circumstances. Apparently Dwarf metabolism was faster than human. Elia’s reassurances were always met with deaf ears. Giving a great sigh, she rose from the leaves she had been stripping from their stems. Balin and some of the others were surely done or close to done with their visit. The Dwarves stopped by everyday to bring updates and entertain their surly leader.

  
Entering her cabin, she was pleased to find they had already helped Thorin to a chair. He was slightly more pleasant when not in the bed. Pleasant being a relative term when it came to the testy dwarf.

  
“Back to torture me some more, I see?” Sarcasm dripped in every word he slowly sneered at her.

  
“Of course. As you know, it has become the highlight of my days with you.”

  
“Leave us.” Thorin directed the others.

  
“Balin, Bofur. You’ll come back later to help him back, please?” She asked.

  
Thorin was still weak enough she not move him on her own.

  
“Of course, lass, We’ll see to it then.” Balin replied with a nod of warning to Thorin.

 

 

Balin had given him another dressing down for his treatment of Elia the day before. Thorin had yet to move past the resentment of the way she had drugged him or the fact that healing was taking forever. Not that Dwarves had trouble letting go of grudges. In about 30 years or so, he might forgive her. He sat watching her intently, as she moved fixing the paste for the wound. Her form was pleasing enough, if you were a human he supposed. Not thin but supple and curved in the right places. No taller than he was about 5 foot and a couple of inches. Hair piled on her head today making her look like a regal queen of sorts if there was but a crown to put upon her. The thought reminded him of any number of intricate crowns or head bands within the great treasure horde of Erebor where he might find such. Golden tendrils had escaped while she had worked during the day and lay falling down her neck and shoulders clad in a dress that was suitable but did not show her to any advantage in the drab brown color. The markets of Dale would have been filled with a rainbow of offerings that would have been better. The one benefit to Elia was that she hardly spoke. Thorin supposed it was because she was to being by herself, that was maybe why he tried to irritate her into speaking with him even if they did argue more than not. He never saw her not working. Even when she sat by the fire in the evenings it was to work at some task of mending or other.

  
She raised her head as if she felt him watching and glanced his way before going back to mixing the paste she used to pack his wound. For a moment, it had been there again in her vivid green eyes. Ones Thorin swore he saw now even in sleep and they always carried some form of worry, alternating between anger and wariness at having him around. Having nothing else to do beside lay around, the wariness had given him a passing thought or two for its’ cause. Elia was truly uncomfortable having him in her home. Instinctively, he knew it had more to do than the fact that they fought constantly and he did not like to see the caution in her eyes. It spoke to something he didn’t care to think of about her -- that someone had been intentionally cruel in her past.

 

 

Elia moved to Thorin’s side, on guard as he’d been watching her again…probably to decide on what to complain about next. She knelt down beside the chair and eased aside the shirt he wore, undoing the binding underneath and careful to keep her fingers off the heat of his skin. That heat called to her for some reason to touch more of and the response puzzled her having never really felt called to touch any male before, not even her own husband.

  
“It looks better today. The bleeding has stopped completely.”

  
“You say that every day. That it looks better.” Inclining his head somewhat to glare at her. “You just say it to give me hope.”

  
“I say it because it is true. Every day it does get better. You’ll be swinging your sword and hammer again before long.”  
She moved his long hair back away from the wound. It always surprised her the feel of it since she expected it to be course and rough like the rest of Thorin’s demeanor. Instead the texture was like liquid and deepest night of the sky.

  
Her hands were as gentle as possible while they removed the packing and old paste. Cleaning as she went, Thorin continued to stare and she waited for his usual blistering accusation of her care.

  
“Why have you no man that takes care of you?”

  
The comment startling her so much she almost dropped what she was doing and Elia went instantly defensive. “I don't see what business it is of yours that there is no man. I take care of myself just fine.”

  
Thorin closed his eyes momentarily against the pain before opening them again. His gaze captured hers. Held. “Forgive me.” He sighed. “I have a long way to understand the world of men. I believed that all women either have fathers they live with or have husbands.”

  
It was the first time he had shown anything close to kindness and Elia only felt more angry and defensive with his assumption.  
“I have no father because both of my parents are dead. There is no husband because he is also dead.”

 

 

There was regret over the loss of her parents. Thorin heard none for her husband. Curious, it made one wonder why?  
“Most would remarry. You are young. Able to have children. No one has courted you?”

  
Elia’s face settled into stone while she worked packing the wound. “I am too opinionated and forceful a personality for most to consider. No one has ‘courted’ as you say.”

  
This time Thorin almost smiled. A lopsided tilt to his lips. “Only in the human world does a man prefer a woman meek and submissive. Dwarves prefer fire in those we bond with.”

  
Elia gave a sharp laugh. “Perhaps I should have been born a dwarf then. Even so I prefer to be alone. I’ll _never_ marry again.”

  
The last was whispered with unflinching finality and a swirl of troubled storm flashed in her emerald green depths. More was the underlying layer of fear he caught again..

 

 

Finished now with wrapping his bandages. Elia pulled the shirt back down into place. “Do you want something for the pain.” Asking as she always did and Thorin always refused.

  
“It will pass.” He preferred the pain to the clouded state of effects the pain medicine gave.

  
“You might heal faster if you were not in so much pain.”

  
Leaving Thorin to rest and knowing the argument would fall on deaf ears, she crossed to the wash basin, laid the used instruments inside and poured boiling water over them to sterilize.  
Picking up her knife, Elia started to chop and shred the sage leaves she had stripped earlier. Once packed in a special oiled solution, they would infuse that oil and could then be used for healing or cooking depending on the need. She needed enough for the whole winter. Care of the Dwarf and his kin had put her behind in much of the usual winter medicinal preparations. Less than half the firewood needed so far had been chopped. And there were still herbs to harvest, dry and hang that would be needed during the never-ending cold. She needed to complete the items the others in the village would take to trade for her in Dunbarrow in a few weeks time. The list grew in her mind as she chopped and continued to shred each pile.

  
“Your knives are dull.”

  
The knife’s rhythm hitched before continuing. Elia closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady. He was ready to complain again. Thorin found something not quite perfect each day to dwell upon. The lack of light in the cabin due to the lack of windows, the food, his care…She supposed if she was in the same situation, the boredom would have driven her insane. But to the Goddess, could he at least, one time, find something to be happy about? She was so weary of it and of him. Down to her soul tired of having him in her home and the constant need to be on guard. Only one more week and hopefully he would be gone.

  
“My knives are just fine. You’re simply not the one using them.” She said, breathing deeply to calm herself.

  
“They are quite dull.” He observed flatly from his seat at the fire.

  
Even she had limits. Spinning back to him, Elia gestured with the knife in anger now. ”How can you even tell? You’re across the bloody room.” 

 

 

Thorin ignored the fact that he enjoyed fighting with her. Enjoyed her fire and spirit because it broke up the boredom.  
“I am a Dwarf. I know metal and anything else that comes from the earth and how to work with it properly. They are dull. Poorly mad. No proper balance and above all they do not fit your hands, therefore, they do not move right when you use them.” He stated, ticking off their faults one by one.

 

 

Elia stood gaping at him. How could he tell all that from where he was? All he said was true as they had been her father’s knives.  
“And I suppose you can do better?”

  
“A dwarven child could do better. Of course, I could.” That half sneering smile sneaked out again.

  
Elia’s temper snapped along with her words. “Fine! When your better, you can make me a knife that suits your exalted kingly standards. Consider it payment for the hell of taking care of you.” Throwing the knife down in disgust, she stalked to the door in need of air.

  
“Elia?” Thorin called, stopping her. It had been said softly. He rarely, if ever, used her name making her turn back in surprise. Those blue eyes held her in place with their somber intensity.  
“I will see my debt paid to you no matter how long it may take. You saved my life. I am not ungrateful to you.”

  
All anger at him drain at those words. Stunned, her hand slid from the doorknob. Elia could only stand there staring in disbelief. Finally, she walked back, grabbing a pitcher of water and pouring a glass. She came to him and offered it.

 

 

“You never act it. Grateful. Not one word of thanks…Ever.” She said softly.

  
Thorin struggled to stand, the effort washed his face in pain until he stood in front of her and he made the effort having finally realized how much he had been hurting her. The pain of that cruelty echoed deeply in her face. He took the cup to lay it on the chair. His hand captured hers, swallowing it in his massive grip. Searching her face, Thorin brushed her hair back behind her ear and he ignored how she flinched slightly from his touch, as if she waiting for the worse.

  
“I have treated you poorly in my anger. Forgive me. I am grateful for what you have done for me. We all are grateful for everything. I will make it up to you and see my debt paid.

“That is not necessary… It is what a healer does for anyone.” She tried to move away but her hand was still held firmly by his.

 

Thorin took her face to tilt it to his. Everything in her froze at the contact as he lifted her chin to look straight into her eyes with the blue of his own. For once they were filled with kindness instead of what she had become use to from him.

 “Elia, I will see it paid in full. You have my word. Do you understand?”

  
For a moment, all she could think was that Thorin would see done anything she would have asked as she stood, caught in those eyes. The sincere promise he offered with the apology caused the ground to shift between them. Something more than anger and tension rose and it settled like butterflies in her stomach. Unsettling and new. She could only nod slowly in acceptance.

  
“I understand…Thank You, Thorin.” The last was almost a whisper as she was held spell bound with the warmth of his hand on her face.

  
“Good. Go then and fetch the others. I’m ready to lay down. Tell Balin to bring me a sharpening stone. I will fix your knife so it is at least no longer dull. Until, I can make you a proper one.”  
Humor sparkled in his eyes now causing her to smile softly as he let go of her. The beginnings of a friendship finally having formed between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The two of them settled into a tentative truce. Each growing to tolerate the other within the confines of the cottage. Thorin improved rapidly in the days that followed which elevated his mood immensely. He coerced the healer into letting him sit outside, at one point, pointing out where on Middle Earth he could go as he could barely walk ten feet yet. She helped him out and he looked indeed like a king on a chair fashioned by his kin to have the sun on his face again. Elia even celebrated the occasion by allowing him a half pint of mead.

  
As a healer, Elia was used to people of all ages and types coming to her house at all hours of the day. She treated them as was her usual. Sometimes having to leave briefly to see someone who could not come to her but it was difficult for her to get used to the ‘Company”, Thorin’s select group of men.

  
They were always around. If she did have to leave the cottage for a healing, one of them was always with her. It started off as someone would be bored and needing to stretch their legs, others just seemed to be curious as to what she was about. It eventually dawned on her that they had taken it as their personal mission to keep her safe. She had a strong suspicion as to who had instigated the order. When she confronted Thorin about it, he only gave her one of those exasperating regal nods and stated he had no idea what she was speaking of but it would be good for her - as a woman- to have protection if she was out. No amount of arguing convinced him to change it. Even pleading with Balin who she considered the most reasonable of the group got her nowhere and she cursed the stubbornness of dwarves more times than she cared to count.

  
All she had known about the culture of the Dwarves thus far had come from legend and travelers tales but as she got to know them better she learned they were extremely industrious, erecting structures they said were temporary but were clearly made to withstand the worst storms for many years to come. Those of Thorin’s inner circle, the twelve refused to build farther away from her than she would have liked. She was constantly bombarded by their loudness, love for food and drink and also the music they sang as they work or relaxed at night. The rest of the Dwarves had spread throughout the village below with the humans. Both races getting along surprisingly well. The Dwarves” skill for building was traded eagerly for supplies.

  
Dwalin was not only the Enforcer but considered the weapons master by all and given his size it made perfect sense as he was larger than Thorin by some few inches. While Thorin was considered tall and kingly as befitted his status. Dwalin was almost a giant. Bombur, the cook taught her some of the traditional recipes that finally met with the King’s approval, thank the Goddess. Bofur entertained them all with song from a type of flute he was fond of as well as the telling of very entertaining tales that always left Elia laughing.  
And Balin helped to improve her knowledge of all Dwarven customs sharing their great culture and stories of old. Lots of stubbornness and bloodshed in the past and a surprising amount of enduring loyalty and kinship through the ages. She liked Balin the best and their friendship developed over several afternoon cups of tea and conversation.

  
Kill and Fili were the two youngest of the company and brothers at only a mere sixty years old and the son’s of Thorin’s sister. Kill was the prankster and fun lover of the two while Fili stood next in line for the throne after Thorin. He took himself a bit more seriously along with the weapons he seemed to have tucked in every secret part of his clothing. In addition to his sword and ax, there were over 15 daggers in all, he confided to her with a wink asking if she fancied a search for them. A growl from Thorin had him hastily retracting the offer.  
Balin was closer to two hundred and eighty at the oldest. He said Thorin was somewhere younger about one hundred and fifty if you could imagine it. Humans lived no where close to the lengthy lives of dwarves. The oldest she had known was a man of 105 some years ago that had finally passed peacefully in his sleep one night. It made Elia feel almost a baby at the age of twenty-eight.

  
Thorin kept his word and sharpened Elia’s knives to the point that she was almost afraid to use them as they were more like deadly weapons than kitchen knives. He’d laughed when she informed him of that one night preparing dinner for them. Thorin replied that if you can’t kill a man with a knife what good are they. Rising, he had taken the few steps to come behind her then, wrapped his arms around to take her hands and showed how to curl the fingers under when you held something to chop and allow the knife to angle off the knuckles and slice properly. Elia had stiffened like a board at the contact and tried to laugh off her clumsy movements even with his hands guiding hers and she swore she could still hear the deep timbre of his voice at her ear along with feel of his arms around her as she lay in bed later that night.

  
Thorin had also been furious when he caught Elia chopping wood one morning. The fact that it had never occurred to her to ask for help from one of his men meant nothing which caused another blistering argument between them. Elia had stalked off leaving him standing there fuming. Upon returning, Fili and Kili were chopping wood with their usual good humor. Way more efficiently than she ever could have. Over the next 2 days, the pile of wood neatly grew until she had to beg them to stop as there was now enough for at least 2 households. There was no fear of being cold this winter and she was grateful to have that off her list of worries.

  
The cold air of fall chased through the valley in the time that follow. Thorin recovered fully with his wound healed closed, no longer needing her to see to it daily and he moved out of the cottage to be with his men. Elia was surprised to find she missed his presence as all she had craved the past couple of weeks was to be alone in her sanctuary again.

The cottage feeling strangely empty with out him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thorin watched Elia from where he was overseeing the building of the new forge and sent up a curse at seeing her alone and not dressed properly against the cold. Again. Balin glanced up at the sound. He followed Thorin’s gaze to see the object of his focus and guessed the reason, lowering his head to hide a smile. If he didn't know any better he’d say his leader was smitten by the healer.

  
“You know, tis the third time out these past few days that I’ve seen her as such. I don’t think she has anything proper for the cold.” He observed casually.

  
“Aye. I have noticed the same. That thing she wears is barely good enough to be a rag.” Thorin practically ground out the words. “Why does she wear it?”

  
“That’s a good question. Perhaps you should ask her?” Balin mentioned, prodding Thorin along, hiding a grin behind his beard. Suspicions had started to form of what was happening between Elia and Thorin. Preferring for the moment to keep it to himself but unless Balin was mistaken, the Dwarven Courtship Bond had started. The two of them would be drawn together like moths to a flame. And Thorin would be irrational, miserable and temperamental until Elia accepted him. More so than his usual disagreeable self.

  
“I believe I will. She should have a better care of herself.” Thorin stated with conviction and left with out another word, stalking toward Elia with angry strides.

  
The Dwarves all working on the forge slowed at their tasks to take a break and enjoy the oncoming show. It looked like a fight would be imminent once more.

 

 

“What do you think you are doing?” The words were shouted on the wind, making Elia tense at the harshness.

  
She turned to see Thorin bearing down on her like some enraged bull and she wondered what had set him off this time. Cold with the deep bite of the wind, she ignored him, intent on getting home to the fire which was still a considerable bit ahead.

  
“Answer me, dammit. What do you think you are doing?” He commanded, falling in beside her now.

  
“I’m standing on my head. What does it look like I’m doing? I’m heading home.”  Damn him! Why was he always so irritating?

  
Grabbing her arm, Thorin spun her back to him, demanding an answer. “Have you no care for yourself? Do you not realize the cold is moving in. Where have you been? Why are you not dressed to keep warm?”

  
“Why does everything I do have to be your business? I took trade goods to the men going to Dunbarrow tomorrow. I’m on my way back home, which I would be closer to if you hadn't stopped me.” Elia yelled, trying to free her arm from the grip. It was like trying to pull a mountain over. “Let me go.”

  
“Have you no sense? Your hands are like ice. Where is your heavy cloak? Why do you wear this? It is not fit to keep you warm.”

  
Taking off his own cloak, he enveloped her in it. The fact that it was blessedly warm and blocked the wind from neck to toes almost made Elia moan in gratitude. “My other one is at home. I didn’t realize how cold it had gotten when I left.”

  
She couldn’t tell him that she simply didn’t have one. Knowing Thorin, he would probably have a strong unwanted opinion on the matter. Elia had hoped to have been able to trade with some of the other villagers for the makings this year but things were in short supply with the Dwarves using up extra supplies. That was why the trip to Dunbarrow was so essential for all of them. Goods and food were needed to be able to make it through the winter. And they had left the trip to almost to late. It would be a 2 week journey there and back to Dunbarrow, hoping against hope that the men would make it back before the valley passes were filled in with the first snow. Once that happened no one would make it in till spring thaw.

  
“I will walk you back. See that you make it to the warmth.”

  
Sighing, Elia just started walking. There was no arguing with Thorin when he was like this. “You do realize, I am not one of your men. I live my own life and take care of myself.”

  
“Well, someone needs to take care of you as you clearly have no care for yourself.” He still had yet to let go of her arm as they walked.

  
“I’ve told you before. I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I prefer to be alone” She said testily, finally wrenching her arm from his grasp.

  
They had neared her cottage at last.

  
“You need a man to help you and provide for you. To take care of you. If you will have no one, then I will do it for you.”

  
His warning was clear and blunt. Old fears surfaced clawing at her insides and Elia turned on Thorin wild and furious as she shouted. “I will have no one! Do you hear me, you thick headed idiot? I will have no one! I live alone by choice and take care of myself by choice! You have no right to take that from me! None! You do not own me!” Her voice shook in fear.

 

 

Thorin was shocked at the outburst. Elia was trembling and an unnamed terror swirled inside pools of green. Understanding began to dawn. The reasoning for what she said. Mahal!!! What had happened to her?

  
“Elia” Thorin called, saying her name softly to calm her. He reached for her carefully only to see her draw back abruptly, throwing her hands up to shield while caught in the terror of what held her, confirming his suspicions.

  
Keeping his voice soft and low to not scare her further, he tried desperately to reach her.  “Elia. Listen to me. Please. I am sorry for my words. You have nothing to fear from me. Do you understand? Nothing. I will not take what is yours from you. I meant only to see you safe.” He kept on speaking much the same, over and over until her arms lowered. It brought relief to see her calm a little and the edge of fear fade slowly leaving haunted eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked, still wary of trying to touch her.

 

 

Reality staggered back in. Realizing what had happened, embarrassment washed over Elia of what she had almost revealed in her past. Pulling his cloak tighter like an shield, she gathered her scattered energies.

  
“I’m sorry. I misinterpreted what you said. I know you mean well Thorin. I... I will see that I dress better from now on. Thank you for seeing me home.” Forcing a smile, she turned and went inside. Shutting the door firmly in his face.

 

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, rage rose inside of him like a dragon coming down the mountain. Thorin swore long and low in Khazdul as he stared at the barrier. Fighting the need to gather Elia in his arms, to reassure her she was safe. Someone had hurt her in the past. Who? Thorin knew instantly the answer as he made his way back to the forge and realized as he walked with the cold wind blowing around him that Elia still had his cloak.

Her fear had to be around her dead husband. She never spoke of him -- ever. It was almost a deliberate omission on her part. No mention of anything about him was ever said. No article of personal belongings owned by any male was in the cottage, now that he gave thought to it and the rage burned brighter within him with each step he took.

  
It was time for answers. He found Balin upon returning to the forge.

  
“I see you’ve lost your cloak. Has it gone to a good cause?” The sturdy old Dwarf teased him.

  
“Aye.” Thorin dismissing the cloak on a wave of hand. “Your trip to Dunbarrow tomorrow. We are adding some things to the list, Balin.” He gave his friend instructions of items to find for Elia - a new winter’s cloak for one. He still had a debt to pay. It was all added to the fine ore he hoped to find to make her new knives in the forge that would be finished by the time the traders returned.

  
“Balin, I also seek knowledge. Something happened just now with Elia. Have you anything on her husband?” He asked searching the old dwarf’s face for any hint of what Elia might have said as she talked with Balin more than anyone.

  
“Other than he’s dead? No… Now, that I think about it, she’s never talked of him.”

  
Sighing with the lack of information. “That is what I thought. Fill! Kill!”  
He called for the inseparable duo and they hurried forward. “I’ve a task for you both and I need you to be discreet about it. Is that clear?” At their nods of understanding, he explained what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It had taken the two a night of fun and camaraderie in the main village to find the answers. Considerable drink had been poured into one of the towns’ sources for gossip and Thorin was not happy with the answers he was given.

  
“So the story goes that Elia always had a gift for healing. Even as a small child. Animals as well as humans. Her mother was a healer before her and her mother before that. The villagers adored her.” Fili informed him the next day.

  
Kili continued, picking up the tale. “Here’s the not so wonderful part. When she became of marriageable age, her father sold her to one of the village men that offered a good price for her. It’s custom in these parts. I get the impression her father was a weaker man. Her mother had already died a couple of years before so Elia had no choice in the matter or one to back her up. She told her father that he was not a kind man. Begged him in fact to not give her to him.”

  
“And he did anyway.” Thorin asked. Already knowing the answer. At Fili’s nod, he swore long and loud and blistering as he began to pace.

  
Fili and Kili exchanged looks. Neither wanted to continue, as the story did not get better.

  
Thorin glared at them both. “Finish it.” He needed to know.

  
Fili bravely took up the story. “Her Dad died not long after that. Well, from what we learned, Tamsun, his name by the way, the husband. He wasn’t happy with her gift. Scared of it folks imagine. Considered it sorcery. Denied her from practicing but she did in secret anyway.”

  
“Of course she would. Healers have to heal.” Thorin said remembering Elia’s words.

  
“Anyway. He always found out. More than once she was seen sporting bruises on her arms and face. The villagers would hear him shouting at her at night. The coward died in an orc attack four years ago on the trade trip to Dunbarrow. The villagers say if she was sorry about it, Elia never showed it. Left the house they had in the village. Brought all his things to the street that winter and left them. Not one thing she kept. Moved down here to the edge of the valley. This place was abandoned at the time. She’s taken care of herself ever since.”

  
“And no man has courted or offered marriage?” He inquired.

 

Kili and Fili both grinned in suppressed humor now.   
“Well, apparently after the period of mourning was over” Kili said

“Don’t know who really mourned him as he was a bastard” Fili observed, stating the obvious.

  
“She had more than a few callers and courters for her hand.” Kili looked hard pressed to not start laughing. “She refused them all for a bit but men are persistent when a woman is beautiful."

  
“And Elia certainly is.” Fili interrupted again.

  
Thorin cross his arms at the comment and glared at him, suppressing the irrational urge to punch his nephew.

  
“In the way of a human, I suppose.” Fill quickly amended.

  
“Anyway” Kili was nearly doubled over leaning on new forge wall. “She finally threatened to curse them all and shrink their manhoods to rotting black stumps." Unable to contain himself, Kili fell on the floor laughing.

  
Thorin looked at at Fili for the rest.  
“And no one’s bothered her since.” Fill ended with his hereditary lopsided smile.

  
Thorin couldn’t help but admire Elia’s spunk and creativity even as his heart bled for what she had gone through. It explained so much of what he had chosen to not see and he now lamented those times when she had been wary of him and the rise of his tone with her in harsh anger. He did not know if things would have been different between them as Elia more often than not chose a biting word back and what he now recognized as purposefully pushing people away from being close to her. There were ways however to begin to help her heal and if he was able to Thorin could show he something else besides the terror she had known. It was time for Elia to begin to heal her soul just as she had healed him. 

  
***

  
Elia bled a bit of her own over the next few days. She consciously and always buried the memories from that time period of her life as deep as they could go but they rose up again after losing control with Thorin. Haunting her dreams at night and plaguing her in the daytime. Elia hid in her sanctuary to heal and focusing only on preparing for the winter sicknesses and the people that would come calling to her in need. Mixing, harvesting, drying, bottling as needed. The work steadied her. And if she had to take a tonic at night to sleep well, so be it. A dreamless sleep was better than reliving the nightmares and fear Tamsun had brought into her life with his cruel words and even heavier hands.

  
Elia had been so disappointed in her father for being so weak as to not stand his ground for her. And she bore nothing but hatred for the man that had made her life hell from the night of their wedding onward. She thanked the Goddess it had only been two years. Two long and horrible years. She had prayed for Death to find her more than once and thanked the Goddess again as she worked, for giving her the skills to prevent a baby from brought into that living nightmare. When the men returned with the shell of Tamsum’s ravaged body in tow that night long ago, she’d shed not one tear and had only felt grateful to have been released from the hell she was living inside of.

  
She had never looked back. Removing all traces of him from her life in every way possible. Creating a new home and independence that she would never give up again. The villagers protected her and helped where needed. Not that Elia accepted a lot. At least the villagers listened to her, unlike with the Dwarves who stubbornly ignored every thing she said and helped anyway.  
The thought of them brought a frown to her face. The cottage had never been so secure. Every loose shingle, board or crack had been filled, shorn up and reinforced to their high expectations. With the drafts all fixed, the cottage was actually warmer than usual this time of year. Balin and Bofur were even talking of adding another window for her to give more light come spring time. She had provisions in her larder that she knew had not been there in earlier days. All gifts that happened to be ‘left’ when the others would pop by to ‘check on her.’

  
Balin had said it was their way of paying a debt for her help and healing. Plus, as he said, they were fond of her. Elia missed the old dwarf dearly and their daily conversations over tea and she sent up a prayer for his safe return.

  
Unlike Balin, their leader was another story altogether.

  
Elia damned her cowardice as she glanced at the cloak that still mocked her where it hung by the door. She had yet to return it as it had taken days to feel steady and centered again. Thorin unsettled her in a way the others did not. Making her feel argumentative over his least words, which always tended toward protecting or providing in some way. It was only a ridiculous debt he felt he owed and nothing Elia said or did convinced him otherwise. Lately, she always caught herself watching him at some task or another or watching him with his men. The leadership and affection apparent between them. If ever she met a king, Thorin had those qualities needed to be one and bore himself as such. He demanded as much from his men as he did from himself and it was obvious in the well deserved respect given back to him because of it.

  
It was confusing to her because she had never felt drawn to watching any man, especially not her husband and could never understand the infatuated looks in other girls faces over a man who was courting them.    
She sighed dumping out the bowl of mixture she had prepared. Spreading it into a thin paste to dry. Once dried it would be ground into a powder as the next step. Nothing else to do at the moment, Elia glanced again toward the cloak at the door. Maybe it was time to get rid of it.

 

 

Thorin shifted the heavy rock he had sculpted into place on top of the others that made of the wall of the forge. It fit perfectly, satisfyingly so. Feeling a familiar sensation at the back of his neck, Thorin knew Elia had come at last. It never occurred to him to wonder why he was attuned to where she was nor why he was becoming so protective toward her. It just was.  
Looking down, he found her standing some distance from the ladder watching him. She held his cloak and was wearing the useless rag in an effort to block the cold air that whipped around them. Choosing the less aggressive tactic for dealing with it, he opted to grind his teeth to dust instead of yelling at her as he climbed down. Now that he knew her past, he would try differently with her.

  
“Elia.” Nodding a greeting to her. “It is good to see you. We have missed you these last days.”

  
It didn’t take much to note the shadows under her eyes that now marked the beautiful creamy skin. Had she been sick or just not sleeping?

 

  
Elia had watched him working, carrying the sheer size and weight of the rock he had lifted to balance on one shoulder as if it were made of air. Then he'd climbed effortlessly upward to lay it in place. The transfer had nearly stopped her breath and she marveled at his strength, remembering how she had struggled to move the rocks out of her garden area next to the house.  
She felt rooted to the ground when he had spotted her, climbed down and moved toward her. Despite his stocky size and strength, she had never felt fearful with him. More reassured that she was safe when he was close. It confused her as it was such an unusual thing for her to feel with any male of any species.

  
“The forge has grown so much in just a few days. How have you done it? You are taking care with your shoulder not to overdo?” She said with a mix of wonder and concern.

  
“You have nothing to fear. I have been careful. We do not idle well as Dwarves. It is good to have projects to focus on. Come. Let me show you around so you can see what it will look like when it’s done.” His blue eyes shown with pride and Thorin held out his hand for her’s.

 

  
Elia shook her head in response. “I’m sorry. I can not stay long. I’ve only just come to return your cloak and thank you for the loan of it. I am sorry it took so long to bring it back. I did fix some of the damage to it for you.”

Just then a chillingly cold wind blasted through making Elia shiver in response. That wind was not blocked at all in the cloak she wore nor from Thorin’s penetrating blue eyes. Knowing her response in the past, he choose his next words carefully.

  
“Thank you. The repairs are appreciated” He said, looking over the mending carefully. “It is good work. Perhaps, I could have you look at more for me. My fingers have no skill or patience for needle and thread.”

Glad that Thorin had accepted her excuse without debate, she nodded in agreement. “That would be fine. I could take a look at it.” After their incident, things felt strangely formal and stiff between them.

  
“Good. In the meantime, I would like you to wear this.” He said, wrapping the cloak around her again and seeing her tense at his words, Thorin added. “ At least, until you locate your other one for the winter. Please, Elia. do this for me? You’re shivering from the wind and I have another I can use.”

  
“This is not necessary.” She protested. “Why do you do this? I am not one of your people to take care of.”

  
Fastening the ties at her neck, Thorin smiled at her. “That is true. You are not. However, you are loved by everyone of us for what you did to help.” Gentle with her, Thorin brush the hair that had escaped her braid from her face. “Tis a simple thing, Elia. Allow me to keep you warm. Take the cloak?” Drawing those eyebrows together with his question, he waited. Knowing by putting it that way, it made her seem the fool for not accepting.

  
“Alright. Just until I have another.” Elia gave in reluctantly.

  
“Good. Come. Take few minutes from your work. It will not take long to show you around the forge.” Ignoring her protest, he hailed Kili.

The young Dwarf always made Elia laugh with his easy way and having him along would help her relax.

 

 

Taking her hand gently, he drew her inside. Elia tried to ignore the feel of her hand inside of his with the warmth and calluses against her own. Instead she focused on Kili's explanation. The building was being made into an open barn like structure. Protected by the elements and positioned for the wind to allow for cooling breezes against the heat of the forges. Open in the middle with furnaces to be built on each side of the building so two blacksmiths to be working at any given time. That was what all the rock they had quarried from the valley walls had been for. She noted the efficient use of space and could see the end from the way Thorin began to describe it. Clearly proud of the construction and the work accomplished already, Kili enthusiastically pointed out details and carvings that would be included so all would know it was a Dwarven structure, making her laugh at his descriptions.

  
“It will be wonderful when completed. I can’t wait to see it.” Kili’s excitement infused her words.

  
“It will. And the work will benefit all in the Valley. Traders will come to us here knowing the quality of Dwarven craftsmanship.” Thorin stated.

  
“Thank you for the tour. I do need to get back now. There is work to be done before the light is lost.”

  
“I will walk with you. See you home” Thorin said.  
“You can see my home from right here. I am within eyesight the whole way. I do not need you to walk with me.” Elia tried for calming reason with Thorin.

  
“I know. But I would see you home anyway. I could use a break from hauling stone. Walk with me?” Holding out his arm for her with that slight tilt of a smile on his lips.

  
Elia felt her resistance softening. The last words he had offered as a question instead of an order for a change. It made her unsure whether she was starting to actually like him or preferred to fight instead.

  
But because he had shifted, Elia smiled softly. “Alright” Slipping her arm through his, she allowed Thorin to walk her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
Thorin could not shake the urge inside him to be near her of late. In some way, seeing Elia or being close to her everyday was calming to the need. He came the next day close to the setting of the sun. Timing it, so he could spend part of the evening with her -- if she was willing.

  
Knocking on the door, he waited until it opened, framing her shape in the light. She had left her hair down today meaning she had either just washed it or had not been busy with some task that required it to be up. Thorin remembered the torture of watching her brush those long locks before the fire one evening as he had laid sick. The firelight had mingled with the shimmering strands until he could not tell one from the other.

  
Seeing him, Elia automatically stiffened on guard. “Thorin? What is it? Is something wrong?”

  
“Nothing is wrong. I have just come to bring the items for repair. May I come in?”

  
“Of course, I’m sorry. Please come in.” She said stepping back.

  
The house smelled heavenly with bread she had made and something savory cooking at the fire. Thorin gave a smile inside as his timing had been perfect. “I’ve caught you right before dinner. My apologies.”

  
“It won’t be ready for a bit yet. I was planning something else but then Fili came by earlier with some meat. So I wound up making stew.” She said, moving around, clearing up the table used for work.

  
“It smells quite good. I miss your cooking.” He said, making her glance up in surprise and laugh at him in disbelief.

  
“Ha. You had nothing but complaints most of the time you were here, Dwarf.” She said, reminding him of how well they had gotten along.

  
“It helped to break up the boredom of laying about.” Thorin teased her.

  
Elia’s lips twisted at the memory, her face brightening. “What have you brought me to look at?”

  
Laying the garment on the table for her, Elia spread it out. It was the same blue tunic he had worn when they had first met. The blood had thankfully come out of it but there were tears and wearing at the edges from hard use.

“I can fix most of it and trim off the rest, if you don’t mind it being an inch or so shorter.”

  
“That will be fine. Your hand at it will be appreciated. I have no love for fabric.” He spoke with distaste and she smiled at his words.

 

 

“What do you love working with, Thorin?” Turning away, Elia stowed the tunic in her basket by the fire. Got out one of her knives and sliced some herbs off the plants she had potted by the window. Bringing them back to the table, she set about shredding them to add to the stew when finished.

  
“Stop.” Thorin chuckled softly. “You are still trying to slice your fingers off, Elia. Here.” Coming behind her, those arms encircled her again. Much larger hands closed gently around the delicateness of her own. Curling her fingers properly, Thorin used his hand to guide hers on the knife.

  
“I almost wish you had not sharpened my knives. I still feel so clumsy with this. It is difficult to get right.” Teasing and sharing the humor as together they sliced the herbs into tiny pieces to infuse into the pot.

  
Elia looked sideways at Thorin only to be held in place by the look on his face as he guided her hands. Her laugh faded as she froze. Thorin was so very close. How had she never noticed the shape of his lips? The way they lifted at just the corner of his smile adding to the creases around those incredible eyes. Her face was so close to his, Elia could feel the softness of his breath on her skin, with the heat, and earthy scent of him rising to her conscious mind. The softness of his beard had registered when she had brushed against it. That long dark hair trailed down to mingle with her own. Her hands had the strangest desire to touch and explore that handsome face.

 

 

Thorin had felt the shift in Elia when she turned in his arms and struggled to keep his mind on guiding the knife when all he wanted was to bury his head in the scent of her hair and neck. To press his lips there to that heat and know at last how she tasted. Never had he craved a human woman so and her scent filled his head differently today mixed with the herbs. It was never the same and always shifted depending on what plants or medicines she had worked with that day. Thorin wondered if he would be welcomed or scare her given her past. Angling his head, their eyes met and held for what seemed an eternity.

 

“Would you stay for dinner?” Elia heard herself say it as though the words came though a tunnel. Had she really said it? Where had the idea come from? More time with him when all they did was fight? Her stomach was full of butterflies being in his arms. Held in those eyes.

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

  
Something hissed and splattered loudly on the fire, breaking the spell as they both startled. Hand to her heart, Elia whirled away and snatched up a thick cloth to take the lid off the pot to stir what was inside. What was she going to do? Was he staying for dinner? What was happening? Working hard Elia concentrated to collect herself again and try to calm her racing heart.

 

 

Behind her, Thorin had turned away. Fists clenching and unclenching in an effort to control himself, taking several deep breaths to calm the need raging inside. For Elia. How had he not recognized what was happening between them? The meaning of why he could not stay away from her? Always the need there had been a need within him to make sure she was safe and protected. And just now he had felt it from her too.

  
And her confusion with that response.

  
He would analyze it later. For now, Thorin schooled his features into calmness so when he moved back to her, it would be one Elia would be comfortable with. Her past was a huge hurdle standing between them.  
Opening the cupboards, he got down bowls, plates and utensils for them to place on the table. Elia scooped up the herbs and added them to the pot giving it one final stir to let the juices release.

  
“Just a couple more minutes.” She announced. “You never did answer my question. What you do you love to work with?”

  
He recognized it as a plea for normal conversation between them. Watching her careful jerky movements, Thorin was insanely pleased that he made her nervous. If she was nervous then she was aware of him and not immune to his presence. All he had to do was show her the kindness that a male could show a woman. Elia grabbed up the thick cloth to take the pot off the hook at the fire. Struggling some with its weight, Thorin merely took the pot off with one hand and moved it to the table.

  
“Come and sit. I will tell you what I prefer to work with.”

 

  
Elia poured them both some wine and joined him at the table, ladling a huge portion for Thorin knowing his appetite. When he took the bowl from her, she swore she felt his fingers caress her own making her stomach send off flutters again. She glanced up at him, only to find Thorin intent on the meal. Filling her own bowl, Elia chalked it up to not being used to having him at her table anymore. Thorin kept her entertained. First, with his love of metals and gemstones to work with. Most especially he enjoyed the crafting of weapons both large and small. His grandfather has recognized his talent young and placed him in charge of many of the defense designs and machines of war for their lost mountain home. He spoke of the travels of his people these many years after exile. She thought of how incredible it must be to have lived so long and seen so much. Even in tragedy and death.

  
“What was it like?” Elia asked. They had talked long after the meal had finished. “What was Erebor like?”

  
Memories washed over that chiseled face. He watched her carefully. “That would take time to tell. Do you really wish to hear it tonight?” Holding up his cup. Filling his cup in answer, Elia waited as he took a drink. The blue of his eyes watching her. “Erebor.” Thorin began, the deep timbre of his voice surrounding them both as he went back, remembering his lost home. “It lies far to the East. Many many months of journey to get there. It sits. A single mountain peak that rises to tower over all the lands. Straight to the heavens above. A valley lays at its feet where the city of Dale thrived as a point of trade for all who came to those lands. Inside Erebor…”

  
He described it in so much detail, Elia could envision the immense caverns as far as the eye could see. Carved out over generations. Pillars that rose like mighty Gods from the base and vanished into ceilings that were so high you could not see the height of them. Vast caverns that were sectioned off for living, dining, ruling and mining. Forges with such massive furnaces they were the size of giants with rivers of molten flame that would flow through them.

  
Mines that delved deep into the earth and twisted through the heart of the mountain and the jewels that would come forth of all sizes to stagger the mind in every color imaginable and of all the incredible beauty they made from it all and how the beauty and wealth of the mountain lay in a deeply guarded cavern below. Treasure that flowed across the floor like an ocean. So much wealth that a host of men on earth could never spend it all.

“It sounds an incredible wonder.” Elia could feel the sadness intertwined with the memory of it. The loss of his home. “And then the dragon came?”

  
The hand around his cup tightened until his knuckles whitened. Thorin’s eyes went to stone before softening again. All those would have been warnings that her husband would have been ready to lash out, however with Thorin, Elia never felt any danger. Somehow, she knew was safe with him.

  
“Yes. But we will not speak of the dragon tonight. You have nightmares already that plague you.” The words caught Elia off guard making her sit back.

  
“I sleep just fine.” Denial brought her out of her chair to gather the dishes between them. The easy mood between them vanished in an instant and Thorin sighed and rose to walk around the table to her, his hand reaching out to halt her. The other coming to her face. Gently holding, while his thumb brushed across her cheek.

  
“Your eyes carry shadows that were not there last week, Elia. Since we argued. Shadows that only show from lack of sleep.” The concern poured from him.

  
“We always argue.” Her words whispered out, unsteady. She could not tell him the truth.

  
“You know of which argument I speak.” Thorin said. “When we argued over the cloak. And the time after, you avoided me for days.”

  
“I did not. There was work to be done. I told you that.” Slapping his hand aside, Elia stepped away to deal with the dishes.

  
“I know the truth of why you acted so when we argued.” Thorin stated flatly and Elia felt her body chill all the way to the bone. “I know about your husband, Elia.”

  
Could she feel any colder than she did right now? Or shame? Elia fought back with anger. “What is it you think you know, Thorin?” 

  
He stood there before the fire, arms crossed, eyes unreadable. “I know the type of man he was and how he treated you?”

  
“What makes you think that you know?”

  
“Because I asked.”

  
The finality of that statement left Elia no doubt that he knew all and she shook with the rage that rose up inside her. “You had no right. NO right at all to pry into my life.”

  
“Maybe not. But I hurt you when last we argued and it was best to understand why so it does not happen again between us. I would never have you scared of me, Elia. There is too much between us.”

  
“I want you to leave. NOW! I have things to do before bed.” Wanting him gone, Elia bent to stoke the fire and add another log against the chill inside her.

  
“At least take something tonight so you can sleep.”

  
“I don’t like taking them any more than you liked the pain medicine. It makes me fuzzy and groggy the next day.”

 

  
Thorin came to stand beside her. His arms still crossed in an effort not to gather her into them. “If you wish it, Elia, I will stay here tonight by the fire.” The words gently offered made her hands freeze in their task. Elia’s eyes found his. “Perhaps you would sleep better, were someone to be here if the nightmares returned?”

It was so tempting to accept his offer. So tempting as she did indeed feel safer near him. As no male had ever made her feel.

  
Her reply was stilted in fury at his meddling in her life again. “It is very kind of you to offer. But it is not necessary…It is late. You should go, Thorin.”

  
He nodded at her words. Gathered his things and moved to the door. Elia followed.

  
“Should you change your mind? You have only to ask, Elia, and I will be here. Set the bar on the door so you will be safe.”

  
She could only swallow and nod at his words before Thorin strode out into the dark of night. Nothing made her feel safe when the nightmares came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
Pounding heavy and harsh on the door woke Elia late the next day. She had laid down mid-morning completely exhausted from nightmares again. Scrambling, she raced for the door to find Kili outside.

  
He gave her an audacious grin at the disheveled state of her clothes and hair. “Woke you up, did I?”

  
“Obviously.” Stalking back to bed, Elia grabbed a wrap to throw over her shoulders and dressing gown to ward off the chill.

  
Kili only came inside. Shut the door and went to the fire to poke it to life before adding more wood letting it build up again as though he owned the place. “Thorin sent me. There’s been men spotted around the outskirts of the village.”

“Of the unsavory nature” He added at her raised eyebrow.

  
“Men always pass through here. You wake me for common knowledge.” Her movements were jerky as she filled the kettle for hot water and slammed it onto the hook in the fire to heat. Her system no where near awake yet after another troubled nights sleep. It took her usual morning crankiness to new levels of irritation.

  
“These are different. Well armed. Look like mercenaries, not traders or normal travelers.” Kill clarified. “We are short of men with Dwalin and the others gone. Thorin wants you closer to us. He’s sent me to get you.”

  
Damn the overbearing swine, Elia slammed the knife onto the cutting board as she got out bread to slice. “Oh, he does? Does he? Well, You can tell your dethroned king that he can stuff it. I am not moving out of my home just because he has some wild notion up his arse.” The waspish tones were clear to Kili that she was not in a good mood about being ordered about. Again.

  
Rocking on his heels, he had the nerve to smirk at her. “He said you would say something like that.”

  
Elia’s eyes narrowed. “He did? Did he?”

  
“Yes, he did.” Clearly enjoying the fun at her expense. He might have been closing in on one hundred but the young Dwarf had no clue when a woman’s ire was raised as he continued on.  
“He said to tell you then, if your preference was to stay put, then for me or one of us to stay with you. You’re to take me with you if you go into the forest or anywhere period. He’ll be by later to check on you” Kili said, ending his instructions with a huge smile for her.

  
Elia nearly screamed at him only to be interrupted by the kettle whistling. Instead, she let out curse after curse on Thorin Oakenshield and all Dwarves in general. Damn them all. Why could the man not leave her in peace? Her life had been fine and structured before his knock on her door. Every moment since she had either been fighting with him or tripping over the rest of his company as they dogged her every movement. Why did he have to make it his personal mission to care and watch out and invade every aspect of her life to the point she was ready to scream!?!  
When he came by today, Elia swore if she could get her hands to fit around his broad neck, she would choke the life from his thick head.

If that didn’t work, there was always poisoning to fall back on.

  
All day long Kili, followed her footsteps. In the house and out of it. Everywhere. Being young, sociable and curious, he kept up a constant stream of questions about everything and anything, until Elia wished she had a wizard's power to silence his tongue. Finally, she lost it when Kili, being thoroughly bored, started going through all the bottles and shelves on her walls. Opening and touching everything he could find.

  
“That’s it, I’m leaving” She announced. Opening the door, Elia didn’t bother to wait. Thanking the Goddess for the surge of warmer weather that allowed her to leave his damn cloak on the hook. She might burn it first chance she got.

  
“Great then. Where are we going?” Picking up his bow, Kili followed her out.

  
Fuming, Elia stalked across the field. “We are going to see your leader. He is going to get rid of you or I will kill him.”

  
Kili only marched along with her with a stupid grin still on his face. “It’s nice to get out and walk a bit, but, well, we might as well turn around and go back, don’t you think. Thorin won’t change his mind. You know how protective he is of you.”

  
“Oh! Yes! He! Will!” Every word was emphasized. Determination all but vibrated off of her.

  
Elia found him at the forge. Construction being almost complete, he and Bofur were laying the last of the base for the stone floor in front of the forge’s work areas. That way if hot embers fell, nothing would catch fire.

  
“Thorin Oakenshield, I want to speak to you now!” Her voice echoed in the structure as Elia slammed in. “I will not have you watching my every move. Get rid of your guard dog this instant or I swear I will beat your bloody head in myself.”

 

 

Thorin only smiled at her. That half tilt of his head and lips as he watched her. No doubt the sight of her in a high rage, her hair escaping its banding in the wind set his blood on fire. Elia’s spirit was well matched for his own.

  
“Elia, it is necessary right now. Kill has explained why he is with you. I will not remove him from watching over you.” He stated with no apology for any of it.

  
She stalked up, jabbing her finger in to his chest for emphasis. “I don’t know why you think you need to watch over every little thing I do but I’m sick of it! I do not need you or any of your men to protect me. Get it through your thick skull. Remove him! NOW!”

  
Thorin only crossed those massive arms to stare at her. A look of pure stone on his noble face. He tossed a glance toward Bofur and Kili. “Leave us” Waiting till they had left, he continued “You are not a foolish woman. Stop acting it. I will explain this once to you and that will be the end of it. I have not set Kili to guard you lightly. These men are dangerous. He is a strong warrior. Well able to protect you if there is a need. Until they move on from these parts, Kili or someone will be at your side. Nothing you say will change my mind on that. Do you understand?”

Elia could only stand there glowering at him before turning from him in rage and grabbed the only thing handy, a stone water pitcher, and threw it against the wall with a scream. It hit the wall with a crash, sending shards shattering everywhere, ricocheting on Elia in the process. She cried out in pain as the sharp clay pieces connected with her. Thorin caught her as she fell.

  
“Dammit, woman.” Scooping her up, Thorin sat her on the low stone hearth of the soon to be fire pit. Cradling her as she continued to rain curses on his head for her injury. Finally, Elia ran out of steam and sat there is stony silence. Shifting, Thorin knelt down in front of her. Running his hands over to check for injuries. “You are bleeding.”

Pulling her sleeve back, he located the source. Minor cuts nicked across her arm and hand on the side that had been closest to the wall and a small shard was still lodged into her arm. Thorin swore deeply at being the cause of her wound, blaming himself for not asking her to consent to the guard instead of ordering her. Fetching water and cloths, he removed the shard and set about cleaning the wounds. Elia sat in quiet, watching him.

  
“Why will you not let me be, Thorin?” She finally asked softly, Defeated.  “You act as though I belong to you. Why?”

  
“I know you do not belong to me, no.” He raised his eyes from his work to lock with hers. “But that does not prevent me from protecting those that are close to me. You are one of those whether you wish it or not.” His hands skillfully wrapped her arm and hand with cloth, binding the wounds until he was satisfied they were taken care of. His hands cupped her face, bringing her emerald eyes back to his. “I care deeply for you, Elia. More than you could possibly realize. It would tear me apart should anything happen to you.”

 

The words were softly said. With her emotions still raw, Elia felt shattered at what Thorin said. The look in his eyes mesmerizing. They held her in place as in the cabin the night before. His gaze lowered to her lips and her breath stopped as Thorin tilted his head bringing himself closer so that his lips brushed against hers. The slightest caress that was so in contrast to the rough raw strength of him. Those firm lips continued to caress. Testing her own over and over, the lightest of touches and teasing nips until Elia opened for him and Thorin captured her lips. Tasting her fully and deeply for the first time. Elia could only cling to him as he held her close. Drowning in sensation.

  
At last, Thorin pulled back, still holding her close. His hand tilted her chin up to him as he pressed his lips gently to hers once more. Then he smiled, tracing her lips with his finger  
“Beautiful Elia. Go home with Kili, please. I need to know you are safe. I will come to you later, alright?”

  
Nodding in reply, Thorin helped her stand on shaky legs. Bidding her farewell as Elia walked quietly back with Kili by her side. All she could think was how she was a grown woman but had just received her first real kiss.

 

Thorin watched her leave with Kili. Everything in him wanting to be with her at that moment and knowing she was in no way ready for what he would want fully from her. Especially with her past. Last night had made things clear to him what had been happening between the two of them.

  
The intense need and desire to be near her, how it calmed him when she was. The courtship bond had formed without either being aware of it. All these long years, Thorin had never experienced it with another. Had never expected to find it in a human woman. One that could match him in fire and stubbornness. He had struggled through the night. Desire raging inside of him to be with her. Wondering if she would even be open to the idea of it. What would he do if she turned him away? Dwarves had gone insane from having the mating bond denied and his people needed him to be strong and capable. But just now, he had hope. Elia had allowed him to hold her. She had responded to his touch. The taste of her more intoxicating than anything he could have possibly imagined. Clinging to him afterward, those beautiful eyes of misty green had swirled so he thought he might drown in them. Thorin would court her and she would come to him. It would just take time and patience. Of that he had no doubt. But to have a mate his equal was worth every last coin that lay beneath his lost home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
Kili stayed with Elia the rest of the day. Still irritating her in every way possibly but she barely took notice of him with the emotions raging inside of her after Thorin’s kiss. A tangle of fears formed from what she had lived with in her marriage and wanting desperately to kiss him again, if only to see if she had simply imagined the whole thing. Her lips still tingled at the feel of his own upon her, reminding Elia the incident was not anything her mind had made up.

  
She focused her energies instead on some of the last preparations for winter. One was to make a tincture for breaking up congestion. The mixture was complicated and needed to be done in exact stages or it would not be effective when used. Timing was critical as were the specific ingredients and amounts of them. She was halfway through the preparation, the concoction bubbling merrily in the fire when she realized that the nasturtium was half empty from her container. Cursing, Elia blamed herself for her distracted mind.

  
Kili had currently stepped out for her to the stream beyond the cabin to collect more water. The nasturtium grew in the woods and she knew a patch that was located only a few minutes behind the dwelling. She could be there and back in a flash. she decided hurriedly. Not wanting to miss the next step, Elia didn’t think. She just grabbed her knife and basket as she ran out the door. Forgetting to make sure Kili was with her as Thorin wanted.

 

Kili returned minutes later with the water bucket full to find Thorin standing on the front step looking furious.

  
“Where is Elia. Why is she not with you?”

  
“She’s inside exactly where I left her just a bit ago. Haven’t you been in?” He grinned.

  
“I have and she is not there?” He said and the grin drop off Kili’s face in a flash.

  
“She was. I swear it. She’s working on that mixture. Said it would take forever.”

  
“Spread out. NOW! Find her! I have a bad feeling” Thorin shouted.

  
Just then a scream echoed in the forests and Thorin felt the blood drain from his body knowing without a doubt Elia was in trouble. Praying to Mahal he would find her in time, he ran.

 

Elia had ran/walked as fast as she dared. The woods in this section were ripe with twisting vines and underbrush waiting to ensnare an ankle. As she walked, Elia could have sworn she felt as though she was being watched. Pushing it aside, she hurried, needing to be back before the next stage of the brewing process. The plants were just ahead, and relief washed over her when she located it easily. Dropping down, she gave a brief offering of prayer both to the earth and the Goddess for helping her in a time of need. Taking out her knife, Elia started to slice the bounty offered when a bruising hand clamped down over her mouth and strong band of arm wrapped around to lift her up and away. Dragging her along, Elia reacted on instinct, clutching the knife Thorin had sharpened to a lethal edge, she lashed out at the arm holding her. There was an oath and cry of pain before she was let go. Falling to the ground, she scrambled to her feet, screaming as loud as she could. Hoping Kili would find her.

  
Elia ran as fast as her feet could go only to ram into a solid wall of chest. Cruel hands shoved her backward and somehow she retained her feet. Elia gathered to face her attackers. Four men surrounded her in the forest growth. All of them well armed, unkempt, foul and leering at her in a way she knew all to well causing her blood to run cold.  One stood with blood running freely down his arm giving her a look that promised vengence. Her husband had worn that look often.

  
“Looks like our lucky day to scavenge the forests” The tallest laughed, smug with his find.

  
“A pretty morsel indeed. Shall I bite you, my dear?” bloody arm taunted her.

  
“You will never touch me.” She promised. “I will kill myself first”

  
They only laughed and started to circle her. Making it more difficult to keep track of them. Toying and playing with their prize.

  
“Step away from her or you will die where you stand” A deep voice echoed in the lowering light of day.

  
‘Thorin’ her mind realized as he stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. The massive broadsword he always carried was now unsheathed and held almost lazily in his hand as he strode confidently toward them. He faced them without any fear and Elia saw only the battle hardened warrior that walked in the tales Balin had told her about. That warrior stood before them now. Fierce and unforgiving.

  
“I repeat. You have one chance to step away or it will be your end.” The threat was clear and unmistakable.

  
The men stood for a moment. Sizing each other up before the leader stepped forward. “The way we see it, Dwarf. There are four of us and one of you.” He sneered.

  
The man closest to Elia staggered forward on a scream, collapsing on the ground with an arrow embedded in his back.

  
Thorin only blinked vaguely at the interruption as Kili stepped from the trees as well.

  
“I believe that’s three to one now, better odds wouldn’t you say.” Tossing a grin to Thorin who only shrugged.

  
“Four would have been just as easy. Stay where you are. They are only men not Dwarves. And cowards at that who would attack a woman.” He growled, taunting them. “Orcs have more honor.”

  
All three of them moved at once, drawing weapons and racing toward Thorin. He stepped to the side in a seemingly casual move, bringing up that massive sword in an unyielding arc of power and nearly cut the first one in half. Whirling in lightening fast moves, so skilled Elia would not have believed it unless she had witnessed it with her own eyes, the other two were dead in less than a minute, leaving her standing there stunned.

  
Thorin straightened and wiped the blood from his sword before resheathing it. Kill walked over to assess the damage.

 

“Four, huh?” Humor in his voice was betrayed by the fear and worry that remained in his eyes. It had been a horrible few minutes when they could not find Elia.

  
“See that all traces of this vermin are removed from this place.” Thorin ordered, trying to calm himself before going to Elia.

  
The blood rage still coursed through him along with the fear of almost losing her. Turning to Elia, he found her face white, those forest green eyes going glassy with what she had just witnessed. Debris and leaves clung to her hair and clothes from when she had fallen and been drug along making him wish he had taken longer to kill the ones who dared touch what was his.

Crossing to Elia, she only continued to stare at him and was starting to shake now with the effects of the adrenalin leaving her body. “Elia…Hear me…You are safe now… It is over…They will never bother you again. Do you hear me?”

 

 

Elia could only gave a slight jerk of a nod in answer. Her mouth wouldn’t work and her hands would not stop shaking.

  
Thorin took her hand gently in his. “Give me the knife, Elia.” She looked down to see the knife still clenched in her hand. Covered with blood. “Give it to me, sweet Elia. It is over.” Slowly he eased the knife from her grip. Sheathing it in his belt.

  
“Come here now.” Gathering her close in his arms. Elia resisted at first then gave a choking sob as she collapsed, letting him cradle her against his broad chest. Clinging, she buried her head at his neck, sobs pouring from her. “Shhhh…my dear, you are safe. I have you now. Let me take you home.” Thorin murmured soothing endearments. A mix of Common and Dwarven Khazdul words as he gathered her in his arms to lift her up. That incredible strength surrounded Elia as he bore her back to the cottage.

  
Thorin neared the home just as the last light of the sun passed from the earth. Carrying Elia inside, Thorin moved to lay her in the chair before the fire but she only clung to him tighter so  instead he sat with her on his lap. Holding her while she curled into him like a child, crying the agony out of her system. At long last Elia stopped. Thorin said nothing while he stroked her hair and back knowing the contact would help her.

 

  
Elia savored the heat of Thorin’s body. She was so cold it felt as though she would never be warm again. Grateful beyond belief that he had found her and saved her. Her mind continued to relive the nightmare over and over inside. Of what they would have done if he hadn’t been there...

  
“I c…can… n…not st…st…stop shaking.” Her teeth chattered with the effort of trying to speak.

  
He only shifted to draw her up and closer to him. Elia buried her head at his neck, inhaling Thorin’s earthy scent. Feeling it wrap around her much as his arms were. Grounding and helping to calm her.

  
“Tis just the heat of battle leaving you.” Thorin said, continuing to stroke her hair. “It will pass in time.”

  
A broken laugh escaped her. “You are not shaking” she said.

  
“Dear Elia, I have had many many years to learn to control the effects of battle and what it does to you.” He said softly at her ear. Elia only buried her fingers in the silk of his hair in an effort to steady her hands. “You fought bravely and with much courage. I could ask no more from any of my company.” 

  
“Except to have listened to you in the first place and not left unescorted?” She said in an effort to lighten the mood.

  
She could feel his lips smile against her hair as he held her. “Except that. But we will not speak of it tonight. We can fight tomorrow about it, if you like?”

  
“Alright. We...we are good at fighting together… Thorin…T...T...Thank you for saving me. If you had not -“

  
Thorin interrupted her. “Shhhh…do not think of it. You are safe.”

  
Elia raised up to look into Thorin’s eyes. Her eyes still held the trauma but she smiled softly as she traced his face. “My Warrior… I have never seen anyone fight as you did before today. You were magnificent to behold.”

  
Taking her hand, he drew it to his lips to gently kiss her fingers. “I have never been so scared in all my years to hear your scream. Not knowing if I would make it to you in time.”

  
“I am so sorry for not listening to you.”

  
Thorin only guided her head back to his chest. Cradling her again. “Shhh. Rest now. We will clean you up in a bit.”

 

 

He fought a new battle within himself now. Bearing down with great resistance against his body’s urging to claim her and make Elia his in all ways. If he had captured her lips in a kiss just now as he wanted, he would have scared her bloodless with his passion and he had no doubt that with Elia’s past with her husband that she would be scared to be with him in that way. The incident in the woods had only increased the intensity of the call to mate and protect her. A terrible need to make sure she was safe and secure. If another male Dwarf had walked in at that moment, Thorin might have killed him for the threat he perceived.

 

  
Later, Elia allowed Thorin to help her clean the debris from her body. Bits of twig and leaves were removed from her hair and brushed smooth again. His hands shook as the gossamer gold strands shifted at his finger tips. And rage was barely contained again as he helped her wash the scraps and bruises to her arms and legs. He would never forgive himself for allowing her to be injured.

Elia neither protested or complained of Thorin’s presence later as the moon rose in the sky. Truthfully, she needed him tonight to keep the nightmares away. Picking her up in his arms, Thorin carried her to the small bed along the far wall where they lay together. Elia curled against him. Thorin’s arms wrapped around her. The mating bond within him soothed for the moment at least knowing he would wake with her next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
Balin, the merchants and the rest of the company returned safely a couple of days later. Having made it before the passes closed with snow, there was great cause for celebration among the whole valley. With extra supplies secured, no one would go hungry during the long winter ahead and a great party was planned for the end of the week. Thorin had come and gone in the days since the attack and there was always a guard when he was not around. He stayed with her in the evenings. They ate dinner and talked till the moon was high in the sky and her head was nodding on her arm at the table. And then he would leave.

  
Thorin had not touched her or kissed her since the attack except for the most casual of caresses or to hold her hand as they talked at night. Elia was left confused and moody with her emotions running high. Scared and yet part of her craved to feel his lips again on hers but all of her experience had left her with no idea of what to do about it. Everything she had learned at her husband’s hands had always been that of violence and pain. She had no women friends to ask and so had no information otherwise.

Elia opened her door that afternoon to see Balin returned, waiting with a jovial smile on his face. His white bushy beard and hair as fluffy as ever. With a cry of delight, she launched herself into his arms.

“How are ya, lass” He laughed with her. “I’ve missed you something terrible, Elia. Fix me something warm for my cold bones. And if you’ve some of that tonic for the achiness, I won’t say no to it either.”

“Come in. Come in, my friend. Of course I do.” Elia said merrily, setting the kettle on to boil. “Tell me all of the trip. So I can see it.” She asked moving about to fix the tea that would ease his stiffening joints.

Balin obliged her, relating in great detail the trip to Dunbarrow. A mostly uneventful one, thank goodness, but with many fine things procured and a fair number of goods contracted for the spring between their two villages. They would be set for the long winter ahead. Balin, was a shrewd negotiator which was why Thorin had wanted him to go on the trip in the first place.

“And how are you and Thorin getting along these days then? Still bickering and fighting at every moment of the day?”

The question causing the red to rise from Elia’s neck up to her face. “We have managed to come to a truce. We fight only as needed now.” She said, trying to make light of the conversation.

Balin only reached over to hold her hand. Serious with her. “I heard about what happened in the forest. I’m glad you’re alright, lass. It would have broken my heart to come home to find something terrible had happened to you. I’m glad Thorin was there.”

“Balin, I made such a horrible mistake. Thorin…he was…” 

“Aye, he’s a fierce warrior when provoked. I imagine he was quite so that day.” Balin smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, making her smile softly before the sadness came over her again.

“Four men died because of me.” A tear escaped her eye. Being a healer, the loss of life was so senseless to Elia.

“No, my dear, that is not true and I’ll not hear those words from your mouth. Listen to me closely. Four very bad men made a wrong decision that day and paid the price for trying to harm a woman. Thorin did what he did because no other justice would have served. You’ll not blame yourself for their choices. Is that clear?” He counseled wisely. “Now, I hear there is a party in a few days time to celebrate our return. You’ll do my own heart good if you agree to accompany me. I’ve brought you a gift to persuade you to consider me over the others that will come to ask.”  
Reaching in to the pocket of his tunic. Balin laid out a carefully wrapped parcel.

“What is it?” Elia asked. He always made her feel special. Like a dotting grandfather. Opening the package, Elia stared at the bar of solid dark matter inside.

Looking up at Balin, she smiled, curiosity overcoming her sadness. “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“I’m told it comes from the distant lands of south where the weather is always warm. Chocolate. A sweet treat, they said.” Breaking off a small piece, he held it out for Elia to try.

Her mouth exploded with the incredible sweet and bitter taste of it as soon as it touched her tongue. Filling her mouth and nose with the fragrance and a sigh and groan of pleasure escaped all at once. “I’ve never tasted anything like it. It’s incredible. Balin, thank you so much.” Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his cheek as he took his leave of her.

 

***

 

Balin did not judge his work done that day. After noting Elia’s response to his questioning he had a suspicion that something more had happened while he had been away.  
He cornered Thorin in their lodgings to discuss business and eventually edged the conversation where he needed it to go. “How are things with Elia?”

  
Thorin only glance up at him ruefully. “Don’t play with me Balin, you are better informed than the whole of the village. What do you really wish to ask me?”

Balin gave a sigh. “It always was to your advantage how astute you were. Able to see what others do not. I heard about the attack and I visited with her today. She seems to be alright or will be soon enough.”

“Yes, she will recover.” Thorin spoke in clipped words and turned away to pour them both a drink. “She fought them off with only her knife.” Remembering the attack, the rage he still carried over it returned with a vengeance. He needed to return to the forge where he could beat it out with his hammer against metal. As he had every day since the attack until his body could no longer function from the exhaustion. Only then could he go and be with Elia in the evening.

“Does she know about the courtship bond with you yet?” Balin asked bluntly.

“How do you know about it?” Thorin glared. “I only just realized myself a few days ago. I’ve told no one. Especially not Elia.”

“I had my suspicions toward it before I left with the way you were acting. The two of you are like mountain cats hissing and spitting at each other. It’s clear it’s been forming for quite a while and it’s harder to recognize when it’s not one of your own race. Why have you not told her?”

“We had only first kissed that morning. I was going to tell her later but then she was attacked…” The anguish was clear on Thorin’s face. “And now…How can I?…With her past. She is already terrified of men in general. How can I ask that of her?”

“Because she has a right to know and and to be able to choose, lad. You can not keep denying yourself from her. I can feel your impatience and the need. You will go mad if you do not complete the bond.”

“I spend time with her in the evening as long as I can…It helps to calm it…Until the next day when I wake….” Thorin struggled to speak. “I will wait until she is better. The attack not so fresh in her mind.”

“You’re making a decision that you are giving her no part in. You need to tell her so she understands what is happening between the pair of you. She will choose you and complete the bond. Why are you waiting to tell her?”

“Once she knows, I fear I may not be able to control it at all. What if she rejects me?”

“She will not. And you will not lose control because you are our king and we need you.” Balin stated bluntly and stood to go. “Your own Grandfather, The King of the Mountain loved a human woman and bonded with her.”

Thorin looked up, startled with the revelation. “I have heard nothing of this. Ever. What do you speak of?”

“You would not have heard about it, no. Thrall never spoke of her after she passed. It was long long before you were born. He loved her completely from the moment he saw her. Took her a bit to fall for him but Thrall was persuasive. He loved Gralla till the day she died, many years later. An old woman in his arms. It was only long long after that he took a Dwarven wife, your grandmother, to ensure his line for the throne. He cared for her deeply but never loved her as he did Gralla. It will be that way with Elia. You will outlive her. Are you prepared for that? To watch her die someday?”

Something settled in Thorin at the question. The finality of his decision made. “I love her. I would rather have one lifetime with her than live the whole of mine without ever having her at my side.”

 

***

 

He had brought the gift of a new cloak for her at the start of their evening together. A heavy one for winter that Balin had found in Dunbarrow. The deep green suited her perfectly and Elia looked like a queen as it set off her golden hair and her eyes shone in happiness at the gift. A strange quiet settled between them after eating and the atmosphere was now strained in the silence.

Thorin seemed extremely tense tonight. Elia wondered what she might have done wrong to irritate him this time.

“We need to speak of something.” He announced.

Elia looked up questioningly. Thorin seemed to pause for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“You have learned much about our race since we have come to live here. Our culture. I know you and the others have spoken of many things.” He stopped to take a deep breath. “But things have change between us these past few days, Elia. It is that we must speak of.”

Elia sat immobile. Waiting with something close to fear. Thorin reached over to take her hand in both of his. “In our world there is something that brings two souls together. It is known as the Courtship Bond and represents the connection of two people who are meant to be together…As mates.”

  
Thorin waited until Elia’s eyes comprehended what he had said. Saw them widened with anxiety before he continued. “This Courtship Bond I speak of. It has formed between the two of us.”

Elia went pale at the explanation. “What do you mean? What are you saying?”

Thorin could feel the tension in her rising and felt his own irrational need to have her combating it. He fought not to let it take over. “It means that we are meant to be more than friends to each other. You have felt things changing between us, when we kissed the other day for instance. Tell me that you did not feel something? Do you crave to be near me? As I do to you. Do you only feel calm when we are together, as if a piece of you were missing before?” It was all softly said. Questioning her gently.

 

 

All of it was true, exactly as he described and Elia choked back rising fear trying to think. If it was all true then they were meant to be together which meant Thorin would want to…

“If we were to be mates, then we would…You would want to…” Elia could not say the word out loud.

“Yes, I would wish to share your bed.” It was simply said and the deep words conveyed everything.

Taken aback, Elia sat there stunned. “What”

“I would share your bed. In all ways. Not just to hold you against the dark. It is a wish that has been growing within me for some time”

“You think simply because you buy me a gift, that this changes things between us. That you have a right to me?”

“I have no right to you, no. My wish is that you will grant me that right. And I would have you know that I asked Balin to find a cloak for you long before he left for Dunbarrow.”

Rising no, Elia started to pace. Agitated, upset and her fears began to overwhelm all she knew. “You are a dwarf. I am human. It is not even possible”

Thorin’s amused smile returned at her words. “You have my assurance, it is possible.” He rose to stand before the fireplace.

She stood there stunned. “Why”

Those eyes turned to stare and the blue depths rooted her to the floor.

“Because I can not get the taste of you off my lips, nor forget the feel of you in my arms, or the scent of you from my head”

“Perhaps you need to have a bath.” The retort was sharp and defensive. Elia moved to go past him only to be stopped by an arm at her waist. That steely band was immovable as he held her to his side.

  
“Can you say that you have thought nothing of the moment when we kissed?” Thorin spoke soft and deep at her ear. The timber and vibration of her voice resonated within her and Elia felt the heat of a blush rise all the way from her toes to make its way up and spread across her face. Answering Thorin’s question without words. His arm turned her to him. His other hand capturing her chin softly. Tilting her up to him. “Shall I remind you?”

Elia could only tremble as she stared up at him. His thumb caressed gently across the bottom of her lips and they parted of their own accord as she was held transfixed, drowning in those depths. Watching as Thorin lowered his head to hers. His lips brushed softly like a flame against the cold before capturing her lips. Pulling her to him, Thorin held her close as he ravished her.  
It was too much at once. Unlike before, when he kissed her gently, exploring softly and searching; this time, Thorin was possessing and demanding that she answer. Leaving her no choice as he swept her away, Elia’s hands rose to bury themselves in his dark hair to anchor herself against him. Encouraging. Answering. Her body responding to what he called from it. Losing the ability to think. Out of control, Elia tore herself from Thorin.

  
They stood there apart from each other. Hearts racing. Breathing shallow. Two forces pulling and resisting at the same time.

“You dare too much.” Fear rose at her response to him and how it swirled through her. Angered with it Elia strove to hide it.

“I will dare whatever I wish. You deny what is between us. What you just felt was real. Why do you resist it?” Thorin practically growled, looking very much as though he would rather choke her than kiss her now.

“You’re insane! Whether something is there or not. Do you really think it would be accepted? That your people and mine would be fine with their king taking a human to mate with?” Elia tried to reason with him. With herself.

“Do you think I have not given this any thought? That I would be impulsive with you? Someone that I care for? Much thought has been made. I have not come to this decision lightly.” His voice gentle with her now. “Nor would I ask it of you lightly. But I would rather live with you by my side than having you near and losing my mind with want for you. I have wanted you since the day I first saw you.”

“All we do is fight and argue at every turn. Over everything.”

“I have told you before, only human males prefer their women meek and cowering. I have no desire for a woman that says yes to every word that falls from my mouth. I want You!” The raw demand returned to his voice.

Shaking with the war within her to have it all explained. So this was what it meant to want. These feelings that she had had for him finally answered and she turned from him.  
“I need to think. You need to leave. Now!”

 

Damning himself for upsetting one he cared for, Thorin moved behind Elia. His hands coming to her shoulders and he felt her stiffen, resistant to his touch. She might as well have slapped him. Letting his hands fall away, Thorin stood there a moment. The quiet behind her as the storm raged within.

“I will not give up with what is between us even if you refuse to see it yet. You know how I feel and I will court you openly from now on so you have no doubt of me. I care not who knows.”

The door slammed shut and Elia spun around to find Thorin gone, wanting to scream with it. To cry out at the shaking fear and confusion coursing through her. Her body still tingled from his kiss. What did he expect of her. To mate with him? What would he do when she proved clumsy and inept? As her husband had beat her over and over for that when she had. Sinking in to a chair and laying her head on the table, Elia cried with the misery of it all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  
Elia learned, for the first time in her life, what it meant to be courted by a suitor. Not just any suitor but Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Dwarves, who pursued her with  the single minded focus of pleasing her in every way possible until she could not help but want to mate with him. At least she assumed that was his reasoning.

Both human and Dwarven customs were wrapped in the onslaught, Thorin brought her gifts of cloth, thread, ribbon, items for her home she would never have thought to have a need for and asked her to long walks. Sometimes Elia was able to refused the gifts. Most times he left them anyway always saying how he would wait for her and she was constantly left in a state of confusion as her fears warred with the courtship bond that pushed her to be with Thorin. How did she know if any of it was real or if it was just a bond she had no control over forcing her into being with him.

With Fili at the door to guard that day, Elia’s morning was filled with a steady stream of villagers coming for aid of various complaints, including a woman named Meg that always sought her out to deal with the morning sickness that plagued her with each pregnancy. Meg could keep up enough conversation for ten people and there was a steady flow of gossip, that Elia only half listened to as she mixed the various herbs for the tea the woman would take each morning to calm her stomach.

“…your Dwarf is seeing to you well, Elia.”

The last words made Elia start in surprise. “My Dwarf?”

“You weren’t listening were you?” Meg said on a laugh. “I was saying I’ve never seen your place look better. Your Dwarf is seeing to you well”

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, worried at what Meg might assume.

“Well, it’s anyone’s guess, why? Well, actually, I could take a guess. The way Thorin watches you - It’s the same way my Sung watched when he was first courting me. He’s decided to take care of you and it does my heart good as the place was mostly falling down around your ears in certain parts. And it’s no good for someone to be alone all the time” She laughed.

“I beg your pardon. I did the best I could with it.” Elias, laughed with her. “Plus, I like being alone." Even as she said the words, they sounded hollow to her ears. Did she really believe that anymore?

“I know you do, but you’ve never accepted any help before. Even though it was offered.”

“Well, it is not like the Dwarves give you a chance to refuse or even listen if you do. They all just smile and nod and go about fixing and banging on whatever they like. Especially Thorin. He makes a mule look placid and agreeable.”

“I’ve heard how you two love to argue. Tis’ true the stubbornness. I’ve seen him argue with some in the village. He always wins and they seem to respect him for it. He’s a handsome one too, for a Dwarf. Not as hairy as the others and those lovely blue eyes must be nice to have looking at you.” Meg tossed Elia a wink as she rose. “He fancies you. Heard what he did to those men who attacked you. I could have cheered. Are you going to join with him?”

“What?” Elia asked, the woman kept astonishing her today.

“Join with him. It’s clear he wants to be with you. The way he guards you night and day.”

Elia felt the rug literally being pulled from under her feet and sat down at the table on shaky legs. “Meg, I…couldn’t…I don’t…know how….I was…married…” She finished lamely and her head bowed in shame.

Meg came round the table to pull Elia to her feet again and stood there bracing her up. “Your husband was a bastard. There’s no doubt NO one shed a tear when those Orcs killed him. He had a cruelty about him even as a young lad. BUT not all men are like that. Do you think I’d be having number six here growing in me if I didn't welcome Sung to touch me. Your Dwarf will be the same with you. Give him a chance to be gentle with you. Now, I need to be going to make sure the other five haven’t finished tearing down the neighbor’s house yet. Think about it, Elia. ” Meg left leaving Elia standing feeling bowled over.

  
Could what Meg have said be true? Would Thorin take care with her? He had never so far forced her to anything except what would keep her safe. All of his company in fact were good to her. They were a loud, boisterous and rowdy bunch. Often fighting and wrestling with themselves, But always kind, jovial and teasing with her. Kili and Fili were even teaching her to learn the bow and use of knives since her attack.

Elia’s hand moved to her lips remembering the first time Thorin had kissed her. How soft and tender it had felt along with those little frissions of heat that had played all over her body afterward. She remembered how it felt to be held in his arms that were so strong and vital and left her feeling safe and protected. A knock at the door interrupted her musings. Fili opened the door to announce another person in need.

Elia went to the forge later that day. Something in Meg’s words had given her much thought. She had thought of last night and the walk he had coaxed her into and taking her hand in his broad one while they did so. Perhaps this impossible bond was pulling her to him as well in this moment. She simply had to see him for some reason. Walking into the forge she found him at the anvil. Some piece of bright red heated metal lay grasped in a large pair of grips. The hammer in his other went up and down in smooth and steady motions as he turned the piece every few strokes. The rhythm never changed but the shape slowly grew with each contact of hammer to metal. Thorin had stripped off his outer tunic for the sleeveless one underneath in the heat of the fire and those mighty arms lay bare and covered in sweat as he worked. It was the first time she had seen his thus and her heart quickened at the sight. Everything in Elia yearned to touch those arms.

She waited until he caught sight of her, staring at her intently before placing the metal back into the coals to heat again. Grabbing a cloth, he wiped the sweat off his face before walking to her.

“I did not expect to see you this early. What brings you by, my dearest?” His term of endearment caught her off guard along with the way he looked at her, making all that she wanted to say fly from her mind. Like he wanted to carry her off somewhere private.

“I…um…I…” Her words stumbling with her nerves. “What were you working on?”

Thorin smiled. “A gift. Would you like to see what it is?”

Elia could only nod. Thorin took her hand to pull her gently to the coals. Taking the grips, he grasped the metal that was heating out, bringing it up in the cooler air for her to see. The design would be beautiful and functional, she could already tell.

“Is it a knife?” She asked as he shoved it back under the coals.

“You have a good eye. It is nowhere near complete but will be a gift for someone very special.” His eyes smiling at her left no doubt as to who that special someone would be.

Elia’s eyes widened in surprise. “For me? Why? You have already just given me so much. The cloak, The fabrics, everything…” She said, trailing off

“And you look very beautiful in it. Thank you for wearing it.” Thorin fingered the edge of the new cloak, making her blush at the compliment before he went on, those blue eyes holding her own. “I am making you a knife because when a Dwarven male courts his mate, he gives many gifts to show that he cares and can provide for her well being while they are together. As she accepts his gifts, she is accepting him as well. You accepted the cloak, dear Elia, will you accept my next gift?”

His arm came around her as he spoke, pulling her closer. Elia’s hands rose and settled on his bare arms, unaware, until the shock of heat from them under her hands sent swirls of tingling through her stomach to settle somewhere lower. Making her ache to slide her hands over the muscles she clung to. Something completely new to her.

“Yes.” Elia did not realize she had said it out loud but the triumphant smile on Thorin’s face left no doubt he was please by her comment.

His smile stayed as he searched her face. Thorin’s eyes changed slowly and a mischievous sparkle came into them. “I do not believe you have thanked me properly for the cloak yet.” He stated.

Elia drew back in a surprised smile in his arms and laughed at his playfulness. “I did too, I said it the night you gave it to me.”

Thorin only drew her back slowly to him as he smiled at her. His head lowered so that his mouth was at her ear where those deep velvety tones caressed her.

“The proper way to thank a man for a gift during courtship is with a kiss, Elia. Will you be bold and kiss me?”

If Thorin hadn’t been holding her already, Elia’s legs might have buckled underneath her at his suggestively challenging words. Thorin held her with a sparkle in his eyes. She never knew where the nerve came from but Elia found her hands sliding up those incredible arms to wrap around his neck as she leaned in hesitantly and brushed her lips to his. Shyly, at first then pressing more firmly as she explored at length. Her tongue teased out to taste and seek his mouth until Thorin groaned deeply and his hand came up to bury itself in her hair as he held her closer. Elia was trembling in his arms when he released her. Easing her down, the desire in his eyes was plain and clear.

The corner of his mouth tilted upward in a grin as he leaned forward to her ear again. “I shall hasten to finish the knife as soon as possible so I can have you thank me again.”

Slipping around her, he walked out of the forge to cool off, grateful for the frigid early winter air. Leaving Elia smiling to herself at the discovery of her own power.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

  
The courtship bond calmed for Thorin with Elia’s acceptance of him. For the first time in weeks he felt a slight balance and hope again in his mind as she opened to him. Allowing his advances at long last and not rebuffing him at every turn. She seemed to almost relax with him, allowing his touch of her with ease instead of with guarded tension. The bond still pulled at him irrationally at times when he saw her with others and the need to mate with her was intense now that she was finally accepting.

  
He worked long hours at the forge to tire his mind and body, crafting in his free time a set of knives for her. Each would be a different size and breadth of blade to be used for different tasks depending on the need. Each would fit her small hands and would be perfectly sized and balanced. He was looking forward to her thanking him for each and every one of them.

 

Elia had felt a shift that day in the forge with Thorin. Kissing him had opened something up inside of her. A yearning. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be held and touched by someone. Thorin. How had he come to mean so much to her from the friction that they had started with? Only with him did she felt safe when touched. Cherished. And beautiful. She didn’t know how to take the next step with him or what it would mean to have a man’s body on hers again. It left her fearful of how it would feel and shy to even talk to him about it. But she knew that sooner or later they must if the courtship bond was true as Thorin said.

Elia was working hard one afternoon with Kili and Fili, practicing her bow and knife training. Balin sat nearby offering support and encouragement. To say the least she was dreadful with the bow but thankfully showed some small promise with knives. Fill teased her that in about 10 years she would be perfect at it. She just finished her practice session with the throwing knives. The targets they had crafted and placed for her at intervals, showed a mismatched series of actual hits and misses. And it had only taken the better part of twenty minutes to locate the last knife which had been an improvement as she had lost one completely for Fili during the last lesson, much to her chagrin.

Now Kili had restructured the targets in a row for her to work on the bow. Elia stepped forward to notch an arrow and take aim, laughing as she did so. “If I actually hit something, do I get a break from all this training.”

“Not a chance. If you hit something then we move on to accuracy. Hitting it all the time -- when needed.” Kili replied to the side of her.

Elia took a breath and notched the arrow on the bow string. Bringing the bow up and pulling back at the same time, she took aim and let fly. At least it seemed she had taken aim, but the arrow flew off, on a course of its own making, straight into the tree forty feet behind the target.

“I hit the tree.” She said as she turned searching for the positive.

“Yes! You did! Thank God it was tall enough to catch the arrow. No telling where it might have gone to.” Kili joked. “Come on, Elia, you’re not holding the bow like I said. Straight from the shoulder now. Try again.”

She sent off three more arrows one after the other. Before Kili called a halt to go retrieve the missed ones. At least, she had hit the corner of one target for a change.

Coming back with the missed arrows, Kili said. “Alright, this time round. I’m going to show you how to guide it again.” Stepping around her, Kili placed his hands on hers after she notched the arrow. Helping Elia draw back the string so that she was wrapped in his arms much as Thorin had when showing her how to chop properly.

 

 

She had just taken aim, when Thorin stepped into the clearing by Elia’s house and saw her enveloped in his nephew’s arms. The whole of his world went red with jealousy and rage. The courtship bond reared up to fight for control and dominance in the need to protect its’ mate.

Elia let fly the arrow which actually landed where it was suppose to. Giving a laugh of triumph , she turned to hug Kili to celebrate and stopped cold.

“Thorin!” Her surprise was evident. He usually didn’t come to her cabin till much later toward evening. “Thorin did you see, I actually hit the target.”

“Aye, I saw what just happened.”

 

 

The low guttural growl in his voice stopping her cold. The look on his face. Something not right in his eyes and stance. As if he was ready to attack.

“Thorin? What’s wrong?” Elia asked scared to see him like this.

Balin had gotten to his feet the moment he saw Thorin step into the clearing. Experience and age warning him what was imminent. The mating bond was winning over Thorin’s good sense. Kili’s hands on Elia had broken whatever control he might have had.

“Kili. It would be best for you to let go Elia. Step over here, very slowly, lad.” Balin cautioned.

“What’s going on?” We weren’t doing anything except shooting arrows” Kili wasn’t quite understanding what was happening.

Fili grabbed him roughly, pulling him away from Elia. “Move, you moron. Look at his face.”

A dangerous light had come into Thorin’s eyes. One hand had closed over his sword. The threat clear.

Elia was left standing there clutching the bow. Extremely confused. Why was everyone acting like this? What was wrong with Thorin? He looked to be waging a war with himself -- and losing it.

“Balin!” Thorin struggled to get the name out. “Get Elia away from me!… Somewhere safe… Do it quickly!”

Balin came quickly to Elia’s side. “Come on, lass, we need to get you from here.”

“NO! I won’t go. Something is wrong. What is happening to him?” Elia shouted, struggling against his arms.

“Tis the courtship bond. He’s losing control. It’s gone to long and you have not mated yet. It’s made him see Kili as a threat. He struggling to maintain control so he doesn’t kill him for touching you. To try to take you from him”

“This is ridiculous. None of that is true.”

“I know, lass, but that’s not what he can see right now. Come, we need to get you somewhere safe so he can calm down.”

“Elia! Go Dammit!” Thorin shouted it at her.

“NO! I’ll not leave him like this. I can not!” Elia wrenched her arm from Balin’s grip and ran to Thorin who had fallen to one knee struggling with a force beyond his control.

 

 

Thorin fought inside now another fear. Elia was too close. He would harm her in the blinding rage. “Elia, I am not safe. Get away from me. NOW. I beg you! Listen to me and GO!” He pleaded with her.

  
Elia had no idea what to do. All she could think was to calm him so he would see clear again. Going on only instinct to guide her. She knelt down, grasped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to her own. The contact lanced through her like lightening and she held on for dear life as Thorin came around her like a thundering storm. Crushing her to him, taking at last what his body demanded.

Elia’s lips were like the heat of the forge searing their way through his soul. Need and terrible want shoved all control aside as he snapped, dragging her to him. The bond within him growled with happiness to finally take and take and Elia gave and gave, letting Thorin have what he needed. Allowing her healers energy to infuse and shed light into the darkness that threatened to consume. Until at last, his mind cleared a fraction and control began to thread in again. He was shaking as he held her with his forehead to hers.

“You must leave, please, Elia. I can not control it any longer. This need for you…Please …go.”

 

She could feel that need raging through him along with his body quaking in the attempts to control it. Great shuddering breaths ripped through him. And even so with that war raging inside of him, Thorin still had not hurt her. Understanding finally crept in shoving her fears aside. She was safe with him. As he had always promised, Thorin would never hurt her.  
Forcing his head up to look her in the eyes, she kissed him gently and felt his powerful body tremble at her touch.

“No. You would never hurt me and I will not leave you, Thorin Oakenshield” She whispered. “Son of Thrain, son of Thrall. I will save you. You are my bonded mate. I will save you.”

“Mate?” He shook with the word. “ Elia… my dear Elia? Are you sure of what you are saying.”

Her smile crept out softly. “I will be your mate. Let me save you, Thorin?”

With her words, Thorin felt the blood haze ease from him and a calm center him. His mate! Now and Forever. He gently kissed her. “No, Elia. We will save each other. Let me show you.”

Standing, he swept her up in his arms and carried her past the others now long forgotten and into the cabin. Setting her on her feet, Thorin barred the door. Turning round, his eyes held hers as his hands raised to his cloak, unfastening it, letting it fall to the floor. The massive sword was next to join the cloak with a heavy thud. Daggers at his waist followed and belt joined the pile. Elia’s insides jumped every time something new hit the floor knowing that there was no going back between them. She had given herself to Thorin and would do what ever it meant to save him. Even though the thought of it still made her quake inside with uncertainty.

He came to her. Those mesmerizing blue azure eyes still held her own as he crossed did. Raising a hand, he traced a line down the side of her face, tilting it up to touch his lips to hers.  
“Are you scared of what is to come? he asked gently.

“No.” She said, shaking her head. “Yes.” And felt a fool with the word.

He only gathered her closer. Loosing the fastenings of her cloak, Thorin let it slide like water off her shoulders.

“I will take care with you. If I do anything you do not like, You must promise to tell me.” The last was said with a playful edge. His lips played at her ear, slid down her neck and back up again making her head spin. Whispering again at her ear, he coaxed. “Do you promise, my beauty? Give me your word on it.” His teeth sank gently into her earlobe eliciting a gasp from her.

“Yes! I promise.” She was barely able to think with what Thorin was doing.

Those same lips curved into a smile as they slid back down. All the while, his were hands doing incredible things as he traced her backside.

“Elia?” Her name teased out on his next breath. Raising his head Thorin looked at her. Desire shown plainly in his eyes and his handsome lips tilted up at the corners. A smile she knew all too well. “If I do something you like, you will tell me that too.” His arm slid under her again, pulling her to him as his lips claimed her.

In one bold move, he swept her up and bore her to bed. Sitting with her in his lap, Thorin continued to kiss her. Slowly and gently, he teased and explored her lips. Taking care to let Elia warm to his touch.

 

Despite her having been married before, Thorin knew without a doubt she had only ever experience cruelty at the hands of a man. For all intents and purposes, she might as well have been a virgin in his arms. As such, he took extra care to ease from her what he wanted -joy with their first time. Encouraging her sighs and soft moans, he explored her mouth. Soon she grew confident in response to him and he grew more bold and sweeping as he delved deeper and deeper tasting her sweetness fully.

 

Elia could only cling with her head spinning from the sensations being created. Nothing like she had ever experienced before as those bold hands caressed her. Running up and down her length in possessive strokes making her skin feel as though on fire.

She broke away when his hands swept upward to settle at her ribs. His thumbs caressed the undersides of her breasts with the lightest of touches and her breath hitched at the contact only to gasp out as they swept upward and across her nipples. Her breasts felt so full and heavy, swollen to his touch and the peaks turned to tiny hard buds that ached. His eyes held hers as he watched her eyes shift with each brush of his fingers. The emerald depths swirled like a storm gathering. The intensity of them making his own body taunt with unanswered need.  
His lips took hers again and he asked if she like his hands upon her. Unable to speak, Elia could only nod in reply.

  
Thorin smiled against her lips. “There is more. So much more, my sweet, let me show you.”

Somehow her dress was undone and falling forward from her shoulders. His hands eased the fabric down until Elia lay exposed to him. Her hands came up instinctively to cover herself but Thorin only held her close as he pressed soft kisses along her neck, licking and nipping softly, sliding downward, murmuring words of endearment in both common and Dwarven. The guttural tones mingled with the deep timbre of his voice until she swore they vibrated inside her, creating a cocoon so that there was only the two of them wrapped inside together.  
His lips slide across and down to tease and kiss between her hands. As he explored and nipped, easing her hands away, the heat from his mouth scorched its way farther and farther down until it claimed one taunt peak for his own. Elia’s head fell back as a moan tore from her throat. Suckling her deeply, his tongue caressed her thoroughly before moving his attentions to her other breast until Elia’s hands tangled in his hair holding him to her.

Thorin felt a surge of triumph inside. She was incredibly responsive. More so than he ever dreamed possible for this first time. Her sweet innocence as intoxicating as the scent of her response rising up to him.

His own breath now shortened, he drew back to meet her lips again and she responded fully and without hesitation. Her tongue eagerly searching to tangle with his until they drew apart breathless.

“Tell me Elia? How did you like that? The feel of my mouth on you?” Elia could only nod in reply. A blush rising from her toes to her hair.

“Good, we are not finished by far.” Thorin promised. “Help me to undress.” Guiding her hands to the laces on his outer tunic. He felt her slight hesitation before she took a deep breath, fingers fumbling as she tried to undo the fastenings. For the first time, he saw a sliver of fear enter those beautiful eyes and damned the bastard that had made her life hell. Taking her hands, he brought them to his lips. Gently kissed each finger tip and the inside of her palms before tenderly teasing along her wrist.

A mischievous light snuck in his eyes. “You do not need to rush to undress me. I have all night with you and no where else I would rather be.” He said, Nipping at her again, making her smile shyly at the playfulness.

 

Tenderly, he drew her hands back to work. Nerves were making Elia’s hands shake and fumble. She had expected Thorin to be frustrated with her clumsiness. Prayed he would not yell. Everything so far had felt so very nice. Gentle even. She had never been touched like that before. Instead, he had reassured and even teased her into playing with him. Finally, the laces came free and she eased aside the tunic to reveal the sleeveless one underneath. Those incredible muscled arms exposed now again to her touch. Shyly, she reached out to touch his thick forearms, her fingers tracing through the dark hair there before journeying up to his broad shoulders, exploring and testing the texture as she went.

Thorin drew her hands back to his final layer and Elia set about releasing the fastenings, until finally that broad chest lay bare before her eyes making them go wide at the sight of her handsome Dwarf. Incredibly muscled, every inch golden, warm and hard to her touch. Unable to stop herself, Elia’s hands explored tracing his shoulders then down to tangle in the thick hair of his chest. Fascinated they went lower and lower across his abdomen until his hand caught hers. Bringing it back to his lips.

 

The look of wonder on Elia’s face as she explored him just about drove him over the edge. His limits tested by her warm seeking hands until he wanted to flip her beneath him and bury himself within her. Locking down again on his desire, Thorin brought her lips back to his. She was no where near ready for that kind of roughness. Someday, he would be able to play with her as such, but first she had to trust him fully.

He drew her back into the bed with him until they lay side by side. Holding her close, he let his lips and hands explore her until she lay gasping in his arms again. With a smile he held her closed, their eyes locked as his hand slid between her thighs and there he felt her hesitation again. He let his lips slide to her ear again and whispered as his fingers teased through her curls.

“Beautiful Elia…remember your promise to me… If I do anything you do not like, you are to tell me.” With that his hand pressed further down, fingers questing gently and finding her damp heat hiding within as he parted her folds.

 

Thorin’s lips claimed hers again and Elia could only cling to him as both his tongue and fingers caressed her. Both circling and exploring before diving deep. Filling and stretching until cries of wonder fell from her lips. She couldn’t process anything. Swamped with sensation as the heat built and built, deeper and deeper. All centering within, exactly where his hand moved. And then his mouth took her breast, the softest of nips with his teeth on her tender nub before drawing her deeply in as he suckled her and Elia’s world exploded in a scream. Her body erupting beneath Thorin’s expert guidance.

She lay there dazed and weak. Feeling Thorin withdraw from her for a moment. When he returned there was no longer any barriers between them. His full heat pressed against her from head to toe. He spread her legs to lay between them and the blunt force of his arousal nudged against her as he positioned his weight above her. Fear snaked through, making Elia tense beneath him.

 

Thorin fought himself to go slowly as he felt the Elia go rigid. Knowing this would be the hardest barrier of all for them to overcome.  
His lips sought hers again. Gentling her, teasing and drawing out her response to him once more. Raising his head, he look down at her. Held her captive in his gaze. Feeling the moist heat of her as he pressed against her.

“One last time, Elia, will you trust me?” His voice breaking with desire for her.

Their eyes held for a moment before she gave the slightest of nods. His lips caressed hers once more.

“I will not hurt you.” His promise was a whisper as Thorin eased forward into that welcoming heat. Balanced on top of her, he entered slowly until he heard her breath catch. Smiling down at the look on her face. He leaned in. “Take a breath, dearest heart, then let it go.”

Trusting him, as she would no other, Elia did as he asked. As she breathed out, her body relaxed and she felt Thorin slide a little deeper. Wonder filled her face at the feel of him and the heat of that incredible pride filling her. Seeing the look on her face, Thorin’s lit with pleasure. He withdrew until he was at her entrance and then pressed forward again. This time going a little deeper. Elia gasped, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders.

And so Thorin repeated the movement over and over until Elia opened to him fully and he was buried to the hilt inside of her. A heat so scorching and tight as it wrapped around him. Groaning with the feel of her, Thorin buried his head on her neck, inhaling the scent of the two of them wrapped together, fighting for control, wanting this time to make her come apart for him again while inside her. He raised up to look at her and lost himself in the swirling sea of her eyes. The emerald depths gone vivid and dark as passion coursed though her.

The sight of it snapped something inside of his and the courtship bond took over.

No longer in control, Thorin moved inside her. The strength of him surging against her as he went ever and ever deeper. That powerful body tense and taunt above her. Elia’s hands gripped him, her nails scoring down his back as the heat built again within her only this time so much more tighter and hotter that before. It built and built until Thorin’s name fell from her lips over and over again and her head and body bowed back as she exploded once more. Power whipped through Thorin as he followed her over the edge and his world erupted inside her.  
The Courtship Bond wrapped around them both. An invisible force, twining their hearts and souls together. Content and replete now that they were fully joined.

***

They lay together afterward. Bodies entwined, still locked together. Thorin looked down at her, happy to have the strength to move again. Her face etched forever in his mind. Her glorious golden hair twisted out across the bed and beneath them. Elia’s lips were still swollen from their passions and his hair curtained around them, shielding them in a separate world. Tracing her face, he could only finally feel a peace within his soul. Something that had been missing for so many years after the dragon came to defile Erebor. All he had lost and suffered in the years since. Now healed with Elia. The bond traced through them both now. He could feel the link in place. Amazed at how he could feel her emotions as she stirred, her eyes opened to gaze up at him with heavy lids and they still swirled with a glow that pulled on his soul from deep within. A feeling of contentment spread through him as happiness passed from her link to his. A smile spread on his face knowing he had had given her that and Elia smiled back as her face broke with the wonderment of feeling those same emotions returned across that bond.

Tracing her face, Thorin leaned in to gently kiss her. “Sweet Beautiful Elia. We are home together forever.”

Elia drew him back to her. Welcoming the King that had healed her heart.

The End


End file.
